Assassin's Creed Awakening
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lincoln Loud, the boy with the white hair and only brother in a family of 11 siblings. Lincoln has been known to be an enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill seeking adventurer. He's also be known to be a great friend and brother, a loving son and... an assassin? Join Lincoln as he walks down his own path. The path of an assassin!
1. The Dream

**Hey guys, It's me, Sunblast X. You probably know me from my Loud House stories as well as their crossovers, such as** _ **Duel House**_ **. Well, here's another Loud House crossover, this time with one of my favorite video games series:** _ **Assassin's Creed**_ **. Here's the first chapter.**

* * *

It was a new day in the town of Royal Woods. It was Monday morning, the day lasagna eating cats hated and the start of a new week at school. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing and Lincoln Loud was hanging from the flag pole by his underwear.

"See you next time, loser!" Chandler taunted from the base of the pole, walking away with a laugh. Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Great. Another day of school, another day of getting my ass kicked" Lincoln said to himself.

"Hey, Lincoln!" A voice shouted from below. Looking down, he saw it was his best friend, Clyde. "Need some help?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, dude, what's it look like!" Lincoln yelled with an annoyed expression. His friend grabbed the flagpole rope and lowered the white haired boy to the ground.

"Chandler picking on you again?" Clyde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"You should probably learn to defend yourself. Maybe you could ask your sister, Lynn to teach you" Clyde suggested as they walked into the building.

"True, but I'd rather learn how to fight without the teacher beating the crap out of me" Lincoln gave Clyde a deadpan expression.

"I feel bad for you, Lincoln. First you get bullied by Ronnie Anne and now Chandler" Clyde said.

"Yeah…" Lincoln voice trails. "Turns out Ronnie Anne only picked on because… uh, she likes me" Lincoln said with a sheepish smile, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Clyde raised an eyebrow, shooting his friend a skeptical look.

"Let's just get to class" Lincoln said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

After about six hours, school had eventually let out. By the end of the day Lincoln had a fairly decent amount of homework. Luckily, Lincoln was a good student so he'd be able to get it done in no time. Arriving at his home, Lincoln opened the front door, being welcomed to the usual chaos of his family. Want to avoid the chaos at the moment, Lincoln quietly walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Just another normal day in the Loud house" Lincoln quips as he placed his backpack on the floor. "Guess there's nothing to do now except get started on my homework" Lincoln said, taking his paperwork out of his bag. At that moment he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey Lincoln" Lynn greeted her brother.

"Uh, hey Lynn, what's up?" Lincoln replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you something" Lynn began. "Since you're here, how about we play a little football?" she suggested with the ball in her hands.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I—"

Great! C'mon" Lynn grabbed him by the wrist, cutting off his objection midway.

" _God damn it…_ " Lincoln mentally sighed.

 _An hour later…_

"Ok… that really hurt…" Lincoln groaned as he popped his neck. "Now to start on my homework" Lincoln said with pencil in his hand.

He would've started if weren't for another knock at his door. Lincoln turned his head to see his older sister Lori, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lincoln, I need your help with something" Lori began, making Lincoln raise an eyebrow. "I need you to paint my nails while I text Bobby"

"That's… incredibly stupid. Can't you ask Leni to do it? Or Lola?" Lincoln gave her an annoyed look.

"Leni's out at the mall and Lola has a habit of overdoing it when it comes to this stuff" Lori explained. "Besides, you're almost as good as Leni when it comes to painting nails" Lori added.

"You're not giving me any other options, are you?" Lincoln crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Lori quickly replied. "And before you object, if you don't help me…" she began, leaning in close. "I'll tell Luna you went through her _adult_ video stash" She whispered with a devious grin.

" _You and Lola have something in common, Lori. You're both total bitches!_ " Lincoln thought, before rolling his eyes and saying "Fine, you win"

"Great!" Lori said as her brother followed her to her room. "And don't forget the second coat" she added.

 _Half an hour later…_

"Well, I'm glad waste of time is done" Lincoln said to himself as he entered his room. "Alright, homework time" Lincoln said as he sat at his desk with a pencil.

That's when yet another knock came to his door. Lincoln slowly raised his head for a few seconds before turning his head to the person that was now at his door. It was his third oldest rocker sister, Luna.

"Sup, bro" Luna greeted her younger brother.

"Hey Luna" Lincoln greeted back. "Let me guess, you need my help doing something music related?" He asked, noticing the guitar in her hands.

"You know it bro." Luna winks and snaps her fingers, "I just need an opinion on some of the stuff I'm workin' on." She smiles, "And since you kinda like music, I said hey, why not try him out?"

How could Lincoln say no to that face?

"Sure, what the hell?" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

 _Moments later…_

"Man, does Luna know how to make a sweet song remix" Lincoln said as he re-entered his room for what was the fourth time this afternoon. "Now maybe I can finally start my…" Lincoln started with a pencil his hand before abruptly slamming his head upon his desk, falling asleep then and there…

* * *

In the dead of night a man with a hood leaps across the rooftops, his footsteps silent from the soft padding on the soles of his shoes. He made a stop on top of house that was next to the one of his target. Leaping from the ledge, he extended his arms which allowed him to grab the banister of the balcony. The man hoisted himself up and entered the room through the window.

As luck would have it he was in his target's bedroom. Walking towards the bed, the man saw his target was asleep. With a flick of the wrist, out came a blade from the sheath of the gauntlet he was wearing. It probably would've made more sense to use a revolver, but the man would rather not alert others. He raised arm in preparation to strike…

That's when his target woke up, his eyes widening in surprise. "What're the—"

The target was cut off by the man impaling his blade into his throat, severing the jugular. It was only a matter of time before the target died from choking on his own blood. The assassin pulled his away and returned it to its sheath.

"May your soul rest in peace" the man said to the now deceased target. He then snuck out the way he came, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Lincoln stirred, letting out a groan as he lifted his head from his desk.

"Weird dream" Lincoln said to himself while rubbing his face. Looking out his house, he saw it was sunset. "Huh, must've been out for a while. Well, now can start on my work" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders as he started writing.

Little did Lincoln know, he was being watched. Watched by someone… in a hood.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1, done and done. This chapter takes place after the episode "Heavy Meddle" and before "Save the Date".**

 **I realize how short this chapter is, but that's the case with most of my stories. Some will be short; some will be medium-length. Depends on how long I make them. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks to Omega Ultra for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. Parkour

**Hey guy, Here's the second chapter of:** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. Here goes.**

* * *

Soft sunlight filters through the converted linen closet's window, falling upon a young, white-haired boy. "Let's see... math book... physics book... quantum physics book..." He shoves them in and sighs.

"What was that dream..." He whispers, as his eyes fall upon his history book. His hold it for a moment, "Nah... It couldn't have been that important... could it?"

"Lincoln! Breakfast!" Lincoln's mother called from downstairs.

Lincoln swung his bag over his shoulder, before turning and heading downstairs. Normally, he'd slide down the railing, but he was too lost in his thoughts to do so.

"Morning, bro" Lincoln was greeted by his sister Luna.

"Huh? Oh, morning Luna" He greeted back, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did you sleep well?" Luna asked, running her fingers through his white hair.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Thanks" Lincoln smiled. " _Or at least it would've been fine if it weren't for that dream I had before dinner…_ " Lincoln added in his head. Letting out a sigh, the white haired boy joined his family for breakfast, and then headed out the door for school.

* * *

 _ **Gym Class…**_

Hours after Lincoln had arrived at school; it was time to head to gym class. If he were to be honest with himself, Lincoln didn't hate gym class but he didn't like it either. The downside was he wasn't exactly the fittest boy in class, so he was going to have a bit of a hard time keeping without running out of energy too quickly. The upside though was the girls. Despite the fact the boys and girls were separated, they shared the field with boys on one side and girls on the other.

Lincoln in particular had one girl on his mind. No, it wasn't Christina. His crush on her had ended at least a week or two after she changed classes. No, the girl on Lincoln's mind was Ronnie Anne Santiago, the school's tough girl. Lincoln used to think she was nothing but a bully with the way she used to pick on him. But when she gave him that note with her number on it and that steak to heal his eyes, he figured she probably wasn't that bad of a person and that maybe he should give her a chance.

Lincoln thought, if she really did like him, no reason to not at least consider her as dating material, right?

Coincidentally, the very girl Lincoln was thinking about came jogging by on the track. The white haired boy's former bully gave him a quick smile as she passed by him. Lincoln couldn't help but smile himself.

" _Huh, Ronnie Anne's actually kind of cute now that I think about it_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"Loud!" the coach shouted, snapping him back to reality. Lincoln looked at his gym teacher. "You're up next"

The coach had mentioned earlier that the boys would be doing an obstacle course today and now it was Lincoln's turn. Lincoln could see the course consisted of tires for running through, climbing wall, and a clear field for when did a long jump for distance. It wasn't much, but Lincoln was sure he could do it.

The white haired boy took a deep breath and started his run. Lincoln first stop was at the tires where he shuffled his feet through. He actually did that part with little effort. The next part, which looked both challenging and fun, was the climbing wall. Grabbing the ledges, Lincoln climbed the wall, gritting his teeth and huffing as he did so. Once Lincoln reached the top, he let out a deep sigh.

Standing up, Lincoln walked over to the other end of the wall where he was met with a slide. Lincoln slid down, where he came to the final part of the obstacle, the long jump. Getting a running start, Lincoln performed a huge jump. Lincoln's distance was decent one. It was about… 6 feet? Not bad for a kid his age.

"6 feet. Not bad, Loud" Coach said as Lincoln walked to the group boys that had already gone.

Lincoln was impressed with himself. That was the furthest he'd ever jumped. Those moments helping Lynn train really paid off. But he wasn't going to let _her_ know that.

* * *

 _ **Math Class…**_

After Gym class was over, it was time to head to Mrs. Johnson's math class. They had just finished the chapter of how to multiply and divide fractions, and now they were moving on to decimals. Everyone in the class was writing down what today's lesson.

Well, almost everyone…

While everyone else was taking notes, Lincoln had his head on his desk. Lincoln would've been paying attention were it not for the fact he was asleep. Surprisingly, no one paid attention of his light snoring. Eventually the white haired boy drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

The man in the hood had finished the assassination of his target. Having completed his mission, the man entered a building. Upon entrance, he was greeted by an older man in a hood similar to his own.

"I assume your mission was a success?" the older man asked.

"Yes, I was able to kill the bastard in his sleep. I was in and out before anyone suspected a thing" he told the older man.

"Excellent. Not bad for your fist assassination mission" the elder man complimented the young man. The young man nodded.  
"Just remember what our order stands for…"

"To protecting the freedom of humanity" the young man replied, knowing what the elder man was going to say.

* * *

"Lincoln!" Mrs. Johnson shouted, causing the white haired boy jolt awake from his sleep. "Would you mind solving the problem on the board, please?" she gave her student a stern glare as she held a piece of chalk in her hand.

Everyone else in class turned their attention to Lincoln was staring blankly at the problem on the board.

13 x 15.25 =

"Uhh… sure" Lincoln stood up from his seat.

He then took the chalk from his teacher and looked at the problem one last time. Lincoln thought it over for a few seconds, and then wrote down the answer that he believed was correct. Luckily for Lincoln, it was.

13 x 15.25 = 198. 25

"Very good, Lincoln. Now don't fall asleep again" Mrs. Johnson told Lincoln as he walked back to his seat.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Lincoln looked down at his desk with an apologetic look. Hopefully Lincoln could get through today without falling asleep again.

* * *

 _ **After school…**_

"So, Lincoln, I saw Ronnie Anne give you a quick smile during gym class" Clyde said, giving Lincoln a playful nudge with a smirk as they walked down the street.

"I told you man, she has a crush on me. Now do you believe me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I guess. That aside though, what happened in math class today? You fell asleep, you never do that" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I slept fine the other night. It's probably because class was boring today" Lincoln shrugged.

"Eh, can't argue with you there" Clyde shrugged in agreement. It was at that moment they reached the corner where they'd part ways. "Well, I'd better get home; my dads and I are doing a 1000 piece puzzle. See ya, buddy"

The two bumped fists and went their separate ways. This gave Lincoln the opportunity to think about the events the events that had transpired today. There was gym class where he was able to do that stuff like it was nothing, despite the fact that gym wasn't his best subject. And then there was when he fell asleep in class. But it wasn't him falling asleep that worried him, it was the dream that he had during it.

"That's the second dream I've had within two days. They both involved some guy in a hood and they looked like they were in the Old West or something" Lincoln said to himself as he looked at the ground.

Lincoln was lost in his thoughts before he stopped for a moment. "What the-?" He turned around, seeing nothing behind him. "Huh, I could've sworn I saw…" Lincoln began, but shook his head and continued his walk.

Lincoln kept going in the direction of his house. That is, until he heard the snap of a twig. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a man looking around the corner of a building. The man had a look in his eyes, and Lincoln could've sworn he was looking directly at him. Stepping into full view, Lincoln got a full view of the man.

The man's attire consisted of a dark gray hooded robe with red trims, black jeans and brown leather boots. He also had brown leather bracers on both arms and a sword on the left side of his body. And that glare that he was giving made a chill run up Lincoln's spine.

Lincoln, having a weird feeling in his stomach, decided to increase the pace of his steps. Looking over his shoulder once more, he saw that the man had increased his pace as well. Ok, the dude was definitely following him. Now was a good time to run like hell!

Lincoln ran as fast as he could, moving his feet an extreme pace. Turning a corner, Lincoln entered an alleyway. A dead alleyway to be exact. Lincoln facepalmed in irritation. Looking around, Lincoln saw a closed dumpster which was right next to a ladder that led to a staircase.

Having a gut feeling, Lincoln ran and leapt on top of the dumpster. He then grabbed then jumped from the hood of the dumpster, grabbing the ladder and climbed until he reached the first banister. Lincoln climbed until he eventually reached the third banister. Seeing an open window in the building across from him, a thought crossed Lincoln's mind.

" _Dude, I'm totally going to die if I fail this…_ " Lincoln thought as he looked at the window and sweat dripped down the side of his face. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Lincoln leapt from the banister and held out his hands. The next thing he knew he was holding on to the top part of the window frame.

"That actually worked?! Holy crap!" Lincoln said with astonishment. He looked up to see the rooftop just above him.

Since there were a few bricks sticking out above him, Lincoln grabbed them as he scaled the building. With a few more pushes, Lincoln stood upon the rooftop.

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I think I lost him…" Lincoln said reassuringly. Only to be tackled to the ground by someone.

Shaking his head of the daze, Lincoln saw just who it was who had tackled him. It was the man that had been chasing him. Not only that, but he felt something cold and metallic against his neck. Looking down, he saw it was a blade protruding from the man's wrist. Once again, Lincoln felt his heart begin to race, his eyes shrinking to the size of pinpricks as he gazed into the man's eyes.

"Hmph. Not bad for a boy your age" the man began a devious smirk appearing across his face.

Oh crap, was he about to die? Lincoln was about to die, wasn't he?! There was so much he never got to do. He never got to have a girlfriend, or have his first kiss. He had so much life ahead of him and he wasn't even going to live to see it.

"It is as I suspected. You have great potential in you, Lincoln" the man said. Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know who I am?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. We've been watching you for long time now" the man smiled as he retracted his blade.

"We?" Lincoln tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, I as well as the others…" the man began as he helped Lincoln to his feet. "Forgive me if I frightened you. I'm Connor" the man introduced himself, extending his hand to the boy.

Lincoln was hesitant for a few seconds, but then formed a light smile. "Lincoln Loud. But you already knew that" Lincoln quipped as he shook Connor's hand. "So who are these _others_ you speak of?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here, take this" Connor handed Lincoln white card with an address written on it. "Meet me at this location tomorrow after school. If you show up before nightfall, I'll inform you of what's going on. Just think it over, Lincoln" Connor told him.

"Ok, but why can't you…" Lincoln was about to ask something, only to look to see that Connor had suddenly vanished. "What the hell is going on?" Lincoln asked himself.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln, having managed to get down from the building he was on, had eventually arrived home.

"Hey bro, you're home later than usual" Luna greeted him as he walked through the front door, tuning her guitar.

"Yeah, let's just say I got a little distracted on my way home" Lincoln said, glancing off to the side. "If you need me, I'll be up in my room"

Upon reaching the top floor, he entered his room, being greeted by his loyal dog, Charles. Lincoln gave his dog a quick pet on the head as he threw his backpack on the floor. Lying on his bed, Lincoln pulled out the card he got from Connor and looked it over.

"Hmm… this is tempting, yet at the same time I'm unsure. I don't know, what do you think, Charles?" Lincoln turned his head to his dog sitting next to his master's head. Charles responded by licking Lincoln's face. "Heh heh. I'll think it over. Who knows? If I do go, there might be something interesting in store for me" Lincoln looked at the card with a shrug.

Charles let out a short whine with as he tilted his head.

"Hey, I said I'd think it over. Honestly Charles, you worry too much" Lincoln said reassuringly, scratching his beloved dog behind the ears.

That Lincoln had a choice to think over. He could either meet Connor tomorrow after school and see what these guys want with him, or not show up and forget the encounter ever happened.

Which would he choose?

* * *

 **Well, there you have Chapter 2 guys. Which option will Lincoln choose? You'll have to wait until Chapter 3 to find out. A special thanks to Gamelover41592,** **WTBB501, and Omega Ultra for helping me with this chapter. Thanks, dudes!**

 **And no, the Connor in this story is not based off the one from** _ **Assassin's Creed 3**_ **. I just chose that name at random.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Animus Session 1 (Part 1)

**Hey guys, I know I just recently uploaded Chapter 2 of this story and some of you probably expected to wait a long for Chapter 3 to be released. Nope! I started working on this chapter soon after posting the previous one. So here it is, Chapter 3 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

Another day had arrived in the Loud house. While the other siblings were getting ready, Lincoln was already dressed with his teeth brushed and his hair combed. He had a few minutes before he had to go to school, which gave him plenty to think over what Connor had told him.

 _[Flashback]_

"Here, take this" Connor handed Lincoln white card with an address written on it. "Meet me at this location tomorrow after school. If you show up before nightfall, I'll inform you of what's going on. Just think it over, Lincoln" Connor told him.

"Ok, but why can't you…" Lincoln was about to ask something, only to look to see that Connor had suddenly vanished. "What the hell is going on?" Lincoln asked himself.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"I've thought about this all night, Charles and I've decided…" Lincoln began, looking at the card as he talked to the dog beside him. "I'm going to meet Connor after school. I can't explain it, but I feel that I need to go there for some reason" Lincoln said, petting his dog's head.

Lincoln proceeded to walk downstairs with his backpack over his shoulder, Charles choosing to follow his master into the kitchen. Rummaging through the freezer, Lincoln pulled out a pepperoni Hot Pocket. Leaning against the counter, he waited a few moments for his breakfast to warm up.

"Hey bro" a voice spoke up. Lincoln turned his head to see his oldest sister Lori who, to no one's surprise, was texting on her phone.

"Morning Lori" Lincoln greeted the text-happy teenager. "Say, I'm going to be doing something after school, so would you mind telling the others so they won't wonder where I am and start worrying?" Lincoln asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure, whatever, twerp" Lori replied nonchalantly.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lincoln said, albeit with an unconvinced tone. A beep from the microwave signaled that his food was ready. "See ya, Lori" Lincoln said as he took his food out of the microwave.

He was about to leave when he heard a whine from Charles, who was walking beside him with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, boy, I won't be gone long. I'll be back before you know it" Lincoln petted his loyal companion on the head before leaving.

The second that door closed Charles let out yet another whine. The family dog had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _ **After school…**_

"Huh, that was a rather quick day of school. Though I could've done without Ronnie Anne shoving a sloppy joe down my pants… again" Lincoln commented to himself.

Eventually Lincoln had arrived at the address he received from Connor the day prior. The building looked like the combination of a shelter and a warehouse. It wasn't worn down but it wasn't exactly brand new either. And it was on the rather small size to boot.

"Well, this is what the address says on the card" Lincoln said, looking at the card in his hand. "Time to see what this is all about"

Lincoln walked up to the building. Seeing as how there was no doorbell, Lincoln decided to knock on the door itself. A few seconds had passed before the white haired boy was greeted by somewhat familiar face.

"Ah, Lincoln, nice to see you again" Connor greeted the boy with a friendly smile. "I take it by the fact that you're here that you've accepted my offer" he said.

"Yeah, you could say that" Lincoln replied, shrugging with a smirk.

"Come on in" Connor stepped to the side to let Lincoln in.

Walking in, Lincoln noticed there was a couch in the center of the room, a table, a refrigerator, and a sink.

"Why don't you have a soda?" Connor offered, removing his hood to reveal dark brown hair that was in a slicked back fashion.

Having walked here from school, Lincoln actually was pretty parched. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a grape soda. Upon cracking it open, he took a refreshing sip of the drink.

"So, is this all you wanted to show me? I mean, this place seems kind of small" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I told you that if you came here before nightfall, I'd reveal the truth to you" Connor began. "But this isn't the place" he added.

Connor motioned for Lincoln to follow him to a nearby wall. Connor opened a small panel to reveal a red button which he pressed, causing part of the wall beside them to open up a pair of sliding double doors, revealing an elevator. Lincoln looked at the older man who nodded, which gave Lincoln permission to enter the elevator. Connor closed the panel and entered the elevator with Lincoln, pressing the button that lead to the second floor.

"Now Lincoln, are you ready to hear what I am about to tell you?" Connor asked, looking at the boy with a serious gaze.

"Sure, I guess" Lincoln replied.

Conner gave a quick nod of acceptance. "You may or may not have noticed, but I am part of and order, a brotherhood if you will…" he began. "For thousands of years there have been two groups that've strived for peace. The Templars, who fight with force for the control of people's minds; and we, the Assassins, who fight to protect the freedom of humanity" Connor explained.

" _Where have I heard that before?_ " Lincoln thought to himself, having heard something like that once before. It was at that moment that he realized something. "Wait, assassins?" Lincoln looked at Connor with a confused look.

"Yes, but not the kind that you might be thinking of…" Connor began. "We're the good guys. Like I said, we're fight for the freedom of humanity" Connor added.

"Ah, I think I understand" Lincoln smiled. "So, where are the Templars?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"You ever hear Abstergo Industries?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, they're a company that makes and designs video games with VR headsets" Lincoln replied. Connor simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's just a cover, Lincoln. Abstergo is just a cover for the Templars to move around without being detected" Connor explained. "Before I explain more, allow me to show you around"

With a ding, the elevator they were opened on the second floor. Lincoln could see several rows of beds and medical equipment.

"This floor serves as our medical center, in case one of us gets injured while on a mission" Connor gestured to the room around them.

It was at that moment that a young woman with black hair in a ponytail wearing glasses, dressed in nurse's outfit walked up to them.

"And this is our head nurse, the lovely Dr. Katherine Toyger" Connor introduced the nurse to the young boy.

"Charming as ever, eh, Connor?" the doctor quipped with a playful smirk. "So this is the boy you insisted we recruit?" She bent down to Lincoln's height with a friendly expression.

"Yeah, this is Lincoln" Connor looked at the young boy.

"Hello Lincoln, it's nice to meet you" Dr. Toyger held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

Lincoln, however, wasn't able to respond properly. Why, you ask? Well, the answer was quite simple: he was stunned, stunned by this nurse's sheer beauty. And who could blame him? She was tall, had an amazing chest and pair of hips that gave her an hourglass figure you'd see in video games. She was drop dead gorgeous!

"Lincoln? Are you alright?" Connor gave a concerned look at the boy.

"Ba...ba...ba...ba..." Lincoln stuttered at loss for words, infatuated by her beauty. Connor groaned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Aw, that is so cute. It's ok Lincoln, I don't bite" the nurse reassured him, caressing his cheek. Lincoln's cheeks burned red when she did that, but he quickly shook his head to snap back into reality.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Dr. Toyger" Lincoln said, finally being able to speak clearly.

"You can just call me Kat, everyone does" Kat told him, giving the boy a friendly smile as she stood up. "If you ever get injured or just need someone to talk to, I'm here for you" Kat said, running her fingers through his silky, white hair which made Lincoln give the puppy-dog eyes.

Kat then looked towards Connor and nodded before walking away. When he was sure she was out of hearing range, Connor spoke up.

"Really, Lincoln?" Connor gave the boy a deadpan expression.

"I… I couldn't help it…" Lincoln lowered his head in shame.

"You're a kid, it's understandable. C'mon, Casanova, time to show you one last thing" Connor gestured his head for Lincoln to follow him to the elevator

"You said something about Abstergo being a cover for the Templars?" Lincoln brought up the conversation from before.

"Yes, they use it as a cover so they can search Royal Woods for something, something valuable" Connor said.

"What?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"We can't say right now. What we can say is that if our enemies get their hands on it, it could mean the end of humanity's freedom as we know it" Connor informed him.

"What does that have to do with me?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"As I said before, you have the potential to be one of us. To join the Assassins in our war against the Templars" Connor said.

"Yeah, you told me that after you tried to _kill_ me!" Lincoln shouted with a look of slight annoyance.

"That was a test, Lincoln. I needed to test your parkour skills. I allowed you to notice me on purpose" Connor told him. "Plus, if I were really going to kill you, I would've done it both silently and quickly" he added with a cocky smirk. "So Lincoln, what's it going to be? Will you join the Assassins?"

Lincoln looked down in thought. He climbed up buildings, leapt across rooftops, was tackled to the ground and had a blade up against his neck… and it was all just a test? On one hand, that was the most life risking thing he's ever done… so far. Then again, aside from almost being killed, it actually did feel pretty cool doing all of that stuff. Plus, these guys did fight for a noble cause; maybe they could teach him a thing or two.

"Sure, I guess I could give it a try. Count me in, Connor" Lincoln accepted with a shrug.

"Excellent" Connor smiled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Wait a minute; won't it take months or even _years_ of training to make me an assassin?" Lincoln questioned.

"Not necessarily…" Connor trailed off. "You see, in order to prevent it the Templars from gaining this artifact, we search for it as well, using a special machine…"

Upon saying that, the elevator opened up to the third and final floor. Exiting the elevator, they walked down a short hall which, at the end of it revealed a huge room.

"Hey Connor" a voice greeted them. They turned to see two people.

The first was blonde haired woman wearing a buttoned up lab coat, blue jeans and boots. The second was a black man with a goatee wearing an unbuttoned lab coat over a black t-shrit. He also wore blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey guys. Lincoln, these are two of our scientists, Lindsey and Jerome" Connor introduced the scientists to the young boy.

"Hi Lincoln" Lindsey greeted the boy with a smile.

"Sup, bro" Jerome greeted, extending his fist which Lincoln pounded.

"So this is the boy we've been watching this whole time? Well, it's nice to finally meet him in person" Lindsey said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I've already told him about the whole Assassin/Templar war, so he's pretty much caught up on what we fight for. The only thing now is to tell him about the machine" Connor informed them. Lindsey nodded and bent down to Lincoln's height.

"Now Lincoln, you're aware of how long it'd usually take to train you to be an assassin, correct?" Lindsey asked, receiving a nod from the white haired boy in response.

She motioned for Lincoln and the other guys to follow her to a giant room containing a machine, a giant robotic arm.

"Lincoln, this is the animus. It's what we're going to use to train you to be an assassin. With it you could be a fully trained assassin within weeks or even days" Lindsey explained.

"How does that work?" Lincoln gave a skeptically expression.

"Simple, by using your memories" Jerome spoke up. "More specifically, the memories of your ancestor" he added.

"My ancestor?" Lincoln repeated.

"Yes, by reliving the memories of your ancestor you'll gain the skill you'll need to be an assassin. At least, that's what I understand" Connor informed.

"Huh, sounds like that'd make pretty cool video game" Lincoln quipped.

Lindsey went through the virtual papers on her tablet. "By analyzing the hair sample we got from you, we've discovered one of your more recent ancestors" Lindsey confirmed.

"Cool! Wait, where did you get a sample of my hair?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Must've been when Kat ran her fingers through your hair" Connor guessed with a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm not gonna lie, that felt nice" Lincoln admitted, Connor rolling his eyes.

"You ready to enter the animus?" Jerome asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Lincoln shrugged.

Jerome pulled out a belt and placed it around Lincoln's waist, securing it with a *click*. Lincoln noticed it had the Assassin's insignia in the center. The giant robot arm descended behind Lincoln, which Connor equipped the claws to the sides of the belt. Lindsey pulled out a wire-looking thing from the belt and raised it behind Lincoln.

"This might hurt a bit…" Lindsey said with nervous grin.

"What do you mean by tha—AAAAAHH!" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs, the wire having a needle point at the top that pierced the skin of his neck.

"Stay with it, Lincoln. What you're about to see, hear and feel are the memories of your ancestor from nearly 150 years ago" Lindsey said as he walked past him, the three adults walking away to nearby stations with other scientists.

The lights that surrounded the ceiling turned on, enveloping Lincoln in a glow

"Commence regression" Jerome said.

The robotic arm raised Lincoln up and turned him downward, making face the floor. It the arm plunged him down and…

* * *

 _ **Into the Animus…**_

 _[_ _Royal Woods, Michigan 1865_ _]_

It was a cool October morning in the small, quiet town of Royal Woods. Well, _quiet_ wasn't the word most people would use at the moment. Why? Well, to put it bluntly, a woman was screaming extreme pain. If you're wondering why she was screaming, it's because she was giving birth to a new baby.

"Push! Push! C'mon, you're almost there!" the doctor instructed her. The woman screamed as she gave another push. "Congratulations, Mrs. Morgan, it's a boy!" The doctor presented the newborn baby to its mother.

"Heh, I always wanted a boy" the baby's father commented.

"Isn't he handsome, Carter?" the baby's mother asked her husband while smiling at the sleeping infant cradled in her arms.

"Of course he is, he gets it from his father" Carter boaster, smugly rubbing his chin. "In all seriousness, he is adorable, Jen" said to his wife.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Jen and Carter caught a glimpse of a little girl poking her head around the doorframe. She was a four year old brunette haired girl with freckles and she had been watching the birth of the new baby. Well, she the doctor hand the baby to its mother at least. The woman smiled at the shy young girl.

"Joanna, come met your new brother" Carter told the young girl that was apparently his daughter.

"W-What if he doesn't like me?" Joanna asked, coming from behind the doorframe.

"Don't be silly…" Jen motioned her head for Joanna to come closer to the bed. Joanna got closer until she was by her mother's bedside. "Hold out your arms" she told her.

Joanna extended her arms out forward. Her mother leaned towards her and carefully let go of the newborn. Jen then slowly pulled away, allowing Joanna to cradle her new brother in her arms. The girl's heart began to beat a bit faster upon feeling the movement of the baby nuzzle its head to her chest. She could but smile at her brother.

"Hi there, little one. I'm you're big sister, Joanna and I hope we can be friends when we're older. Welcome to the world, little… uh… what's his name?" Joanna tilted her head with an unsure look.

Her parents looked between each other and smiled.

"His name is John. John Morgan" Carter informed his daughter, rubbing the top of his newborn son's head.

Joanna giggled to herself. "Welcome to the world, little John" she told him, affectionately rubbing her nose against her brother's.

* * *

 _[_ _Royal Woods, Michigan 1876_ _]_

Noon had arrived at the Morgan residence. Not too far away, a young boy could be seen sitting in the grass, resting his head against a fence with his hands behind his head.

His name was John Morgan, the 11 year old son of Carter and Jen Morgan. He had fair skin and short, brown hair. He wore a dark blue buttoned up vest over white long sleeved shirt, tan colored pants and dark brown shoes.

John was enjoying his relaxation time. That is, until his ears perked at the sounds of something rattling and hissing. John turned his head to see rattlesnake right next to him.

"GAHH!" John jumped and shrieked at the sight of the slithering reptile. To make matters worse, the sound of the boy's girlish shriek had managed to startle the bulls within their corrals.

The three bulls stampeded towards the gate and busted right through it. As John looked on he knew he had to do something. He whistled and his horse, Bolt came running, John hoped on and took off after the bulls.

"John!" his 15 year old sister, Joanna shouted but John was too far away to hear so Joan ran inside to get her father.

Meanwhile, John continued to pursue the bulls, grabbing his lasso, he got on the side of the bulls and lassoed the lead bull and pulled only to be redirected and pulled onto the bull and was now in for the ride of his life.

"Oh, damn" said John.

He tried to steer the lead bull, but they kept heading straight. Then out of the blue, a dog bark was heard. He turned and saw his dog, Max come running beside the bulls and starts to ram them. They herded the bulls in a circle and they stopped and John finally let go and fell to the ground exhausted. When he looked up he saw a man standing over him. And he did not look happy.

"Hey Dad" John greeted with a sheepish smile.

 _A few moments later…_

"Boy, just what were you thinking, getting yourself involved with a stampede like that?" Carter scolded his son as the boy sat in the chair.

"Your father's right. You could've gotten yourself killed, John!" his mother added with a stern yet motherly tone.

"I was just trying to get them back into the corral before they did any serious damage" John looked down with disappointment.

"John, since you pulled such an asinine stunt, you'll be punished as such. You're going to clean the horses' droppings and their stables for the next two weeks" Carter held up to fingers to emphasize his statement.

"But-"

"Two weeks, boy!" Carter shot back, interrupting his son before he had a chance to counter.

The man then left to the kitchen, his wife glancing back at the boy before following her husband. This left their two children alone with each other in the living room. John gave his sister a small glare.

"You told dad, didn't you?" John asked accusingly.

"Yes…" Joanna looked down guiltily.

"Dang it, Joanna!" John snapped at her.

"John, please, I was only thinking of your safety. It's my job as your big sister to make sure you don't get hurt" Joanna told him as she walked over and sat next to him, placing an arm over his shoulder.

John sighed. "I guess I can't blame you for that" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"C'mere, little brother" Joanna pulled John in for a hug, holding his head close to her chest, to which John wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, come on, I'll help you clean the horse stables"

The two Morgan siblings got up and headed to the stables. Though they probably wouldn't like what was in store for them.

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 3. Yes, I used the Animus from the movie and yes, I liked the movie, don't judge me. This story takes place in its own universe different from the games and movie. Oh, and as of this chapter, you won't be seeing Lincoln for a while.**

 **I'd like to thank my friends Gamelover41592 and WTBB501 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Animus Session 1 (Part 2)

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. Let's see what happens with John in this chapter.**

* * *

 _[_ _Royal Woods, Michigan 1877_ _]_

John walked into town with his sister, Joanna. They had been sent by their mother to pick up some items from the store.

"Did you remember to bring the list mom wrote for us?" Joanna asked her brother as they walked in the direction of the store.

"Yes, Joanna" John rolled his eyes. "Did you bring the money?" he asked.

"Of course. So, what did mom want us to pick up?" Joanna asked.

"Some eggs, flour, sugar, bananas, tomatoes, potatoes, celery and corn" John listed off the items their mother wanted them to pick up.

"It's a good thing mom gave us enough money" Joanna said, looking at the purse in her hand. At that moment they had reached their destination, the store. "You stay here while I do the grocery shopping" Joanna said, taking the list as she entered the store.

John would've protested against that, but also took in the fact that he might get bored waiting for his sister to finish the shopping anyway, so he did as he was told and waited outside.

A few minutes had passed and John was able to kill that time by playing a tune on his harmonica. It was a quiet few minutes. That is, until he heard the sound of his sister screaming after a kid around his age ran out of the store.

"Joanna, what happened?" John asked with concern as his sister stepped out.

"That kid stole my purse. It had the money that mom gave us" Joanna told her brother.

John looked into direction that the kid had run off in and saw that he hadn't gotten far. The young boy took charge and pursuit after the thief. Pushing past a crowd as he ran, John kept on the thief's tail. Looking over their shoulder and seeing they were being chased, the thief pushed over a cart of apples before continuing to run.

Thinking quick, John ran sidestepped towards a nearby wall and rebound off it, landing on top of the fallen cart and continued his chase. He soon chased the thief around the corner. However, John lost sight of his target. John growled in annoyance clenched his fist. Taking a calm breath, the young boy simply stared and searched around the crowd for any signs of the one he was chasing.

He wasn't sure how to explain it, but John a feeling as if he knew where his target was. It was as if he could sense the thief's aura, it was really weird, like having a sixth sense or something (Eagle Vision).

If John remembered correctly, the thief had short red hair. Looking into the distance of the crowd, he was able to spot the kid thief. It was him! And he was entering what looked like an alleyway.

Shoving people out of the way, John ran past the crowd and into the alley the thief had entered. However, when John entered the dark alley, he noticed the kid was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" John looked around with a confused expression. It was at that moment that he was tackled to the ground. John looked up to see his target looking down upon him.

"Looking for this, Morgan?" The boy teasingly dangled the purse over John's head. Gritting his teeth, John kicked the boy off of him and stood up.

"Give me my sister's purse back, Cameron" John demanded, pointing at the boy in front of him.

"Oh? And what're you going to do about it, Morgan?" Cameron asked with no sign of being intimidated.

"I'm going to kick your ass, that's what I'm going to do" John pounded his fist into his hand as he walked up to the boy.

Indeed, these two boys were rivals. They've argued and fought each other since they were four, they really disliked each other. And that was putting it lightly. John wouldn't be surprised if their descendants ended up the same way.

"Show me what you've got then" Cameron said, throwing the purse to the side.

John threw the first punch across Cameron's cheek. John grabbed his opponent's shoulder and punched his stomach three times with the opposing fist.

He attempted to knee Cameron in the face, but Cameron countered by grabbing John's knee, and then kicking John in the chest, causing John to land on his back with a thud. John rolled to the side just in time to avoid getting stomped on. The second he stood up he was greeted by a punch to the face, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Touching the part of his face that got punched, he could feel his injury swelling. He'd have to worry about that later.

Cameron threw another punch only for John to block it, which then gave John the opportunity to land punch across Cameron's jaw. John threw another punch on the other side of his jaw, and then threw a hard punch into his stomach, knocking the wind out of his opponent. John took this moment to uppercut Cameron under the chin, causing the boy to land on the hard ground with a thud.

Cameron attempted to get back up, but was stopped by John stomping on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Heh, I guess all that training with dad paid off" John said as walked past Cameron's unconscious body, taking Joanna's purse back.

Moments later, John came back to the store with his sister's purse. Luckily for him she was standing outside of the store waiting for him.

"Hey Joanna" John greeted his sister as he walked up to her. Joanna's eyes widened and she let out a light gasp when she saw her brother.

"Oh, my god! John, what happened to you?!" Joanna asked as she held his face, taking notice of his left eye which was now swollen and black.

"Fought the guy that stole your purse, no big deal" John shrugged as he handed Joanna her purse.

"While I appreciate you getting my purse and the money back, you getting injured IS a big deal, little brother" Joanna said, giving her brother a slightly stern expression.

" _Ugh! You're just like mom sometimes…_ " John thought with a roll of his eyes.

"And no, I am not acting like mom" Joanna told him as if she could read his mind or something… and that creeped John out a little. "We'll finish the errands and then get injury taken care of" she added, taking his hand in hers as they walked back into the store.

* * *

 _ **An hour later…**_

After the Morgan siblings finished the errands and got the groceries back home, John was free to do his own thing. After Joanna took care of his injury, that is. With his parent's permission, John was allowed to spend the rest of the day to do as he wished so long as he was back before 8pm. He figured now would be a good a time as any to go visit his girlfriend, Aviva Garcia. John arrived at house with an apple tree in the backyard and knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds, he was met by young Hispanic girl around his age.

Aviva had dark skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a long, lavender colored dress and a matching lavender bonnet.

"Hi, Aviva" John greeted his girlfriend

"Good afternoon, cowboy" Aviva greeted back.

The two twelve year olds have been friends since they were little kids and have been dating for a few months. The only ones that knew of their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship were Aviva's mom and John's sister.

"So, what're we doing today?" Aviva asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well, for starters…" John grabbed her by the waist and dipped her, pressing his lips on hers before pulling her back up to her feet. "I was thinking we could watch the sunset" John suggested.

"And maybe kiss some more? Sounds romantic" Aviva said, caressing her boyfriend's cheek with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

 _[Sunset]_

The sun was setting over the horizon. As always, the setting sun combined with the orange sky was a beautiful sight to see and, as Aviva said, romantic. Speaking of which, she and John were watching the event right now. Well, not really. The truth was they were making out against a tree.

"I love you, John" Aviva told John, affectionately running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too" he told her back before they locked lips once more.

This wasn't the first time the two preteens had kissed, far from it, but it was the first time they made out passionately for such a long, extended period of time. It was enough to make Aviva's heart race as well as a hard blush burn across her face. She was feeling… excited. After a few seconds, John broke the kiss and smiled.

"This is fun" John said before looking at the horizon, the sky turning a purplish color. His eyes widened. "Uh, I've got to go, my parents are going to be wondering where I am" John said, lifting his girlfriend off of him. "See ya tomorrow, Aviva" he added, kissing her forehead.

He would've left, were it not for his girlfriend grabbing his wrist at the last second. John looked at her to see a grin on her face.

"You're not going anywhere" she told him, a loving gaze in her eyes. John sat back down, and then proceeded to lie on his back as Aviva crawled on top of him, his face just inches from hers. "Let's continue our fun, mi amor (my love)" she said in a seductive tone before pressing her lips against John's once again. John closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist as they deepened their passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **That night…**_

"I sure did have fun with Aviva tonight" John said, a love-struck grin on his face. "Dad's probably going to kill me for being out so late though…" he added. "Heh, worth it!"

It was at that moment however, he smelled the scent of smoke. Looking into the sky, John saw that there was indeed a huge cloud of smoke in the air. The smoke cloud was coming from a familiar direction, the direction of his house. John ran as fast as he could to source of the smoke.

"I hope the fire's not coming from where I think it's coming from…" John said as he ran. However, what he saw next made his pupils shrink and his heart sink. "Oh god, no…" John muttered under his breath in disbelief, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "What the hell happened?!" he asked himself.

 _[Earlier in the night]_

"What do you think is taking John so long?" Carter asked from his chair in the living room as his wife was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"He's probably having so much fun with his friends he lost track of time. You know how kids are" Jen replied as she chopped up celery.

"Yeah, well that boy better get home quickly if he knows what's good for him" Carter said in a stern fatherly tone.

For a moment the house was silent with everyone waiting for dinner and for John to return. However, unbeknownst to them two men stood outside the Morgan household. Taking out their lock picking items, they fiddled with the doorknob until it opened with a click. Entering the house, they were greeted by the sight of a woman with her back towards them. The two men looked at each other and nodded.

The man on the left walked up to the Morgan matriarch and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth before she could even scream. She dropped her knife, but it wasn't enough to alert her husband that she was in danger. The second man pulled out a dagger and smiled maliciously, Jen's eyes widening in horror as he pulled back.

Jen looked down and before she knew it, a huge stain of blood appeared on her chest. She had been impaled in the heart. Soon her eyes began to get heavy and the man holding her released her. She then fell to the ground with a hard thud, a pool of blood surrounding her now lifeless body.

"Honey…?" Carter walked in the kitchen, only to two men standing over his wife's dead body. "What did you do to my wife?" he asked the men with a murderous glare.

"The same thing we're about to you" the man on the left said as he pulled out a revolver.

Carter charged at the two men in an attempt to take them down, only to be shot in both knees from the revolver. "Ahh! Bastards!" Carter said through clenched teeth, holding his wounds as he bled out. He looked up to see the two men staring down at him, pointing the gun at his head. "You may take my life and the life of my wife… but mark my words, someone will rise and take yours in return" he told them.

"Heh, we highly doubt that, old man" the man with the gun said. "Any last words?" he asked. Carter put his hands together and silently prayed.

" _John, my son, I know I may've been hard on you in the past… but it was only so I could toughen you up and make you ready for the real world. My only regret is that I'll get see become a man. But your mother and I will be watching you from where ever we are. You live a good life, boy and make the right choices. We'll see you again someday_ " Carter gave a mental speech. He then looked at his executioners. "Pull the trigger you sissy!" he told him.

*bang* Carter was shot in the head, falling to the ground dead next to his wife.

"Ready to do what we do best, Sam?" The man with the gun asked.

"As always, Tom" Sam answered, lighting a match he took out of his pocket. Sam threw the match on the ground. "Shouldn't we check if there are kids?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter, there's nothing they can do" Tom smiled. "Let's get out of here" Tom said as they exited the house.

"Another night, another house burned down by the Weston twins" Sam said, the two brothers laughing as the fires began to engulf the house.

 _[Present time]_

"Whatever happened, whoever did this… they will pay. I swear to god they will pay!" John said, staring up into the night sky. Whoever did this, they would soon feel the wrath of John Morgan.

* * *

 **Here's the end of part 2 of Lincoln's first session in the animus. Were certain parts rushed? Yes. Was the fight scene short? Yes, but I'm not that good at fight scenes.**

 **I'd like to thank Gamelover41592 and WTBB501 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. Animus Session 1 (Part 3)

**Ok, here's chapter 5 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

 _[_ _Troy, Michigan, February 1878_ _]_

It was late noon in the town of Troy. John stirred for a moment before waking up with a yawn and a stretch of his arms. He pulled himself from the cheap bed the inn provided. It had been three months since the death of his parents as well his house catching on fire and he vowed he'd find the people responsible.

He couldn't get much information, but he was told that they were two tan colored men, twins and had black soot around their eyes. Then again, that might've been all the information he needed. The morning following that tragic night, John had left in pursuit of the two men, not mentioning to anyone where he was going. Since then he's been on his own.

Once fully dressed, John checked out of the inn. He planned to head to the next town to see if he could get more information on the two men. That's when he noticed something. Checking out the sky, John could see a cloud of smoke. From what he could tell, it seemed to be the kind of smoke that comes from a huge fire.

"Look at all of that smoke" A man said.

"Must be coming from the next town over" A woman added.

" _The next town? Maybe I can find those guys there_ " John thought himself.

With some hint of where to go, it was now time for John to head out. Luckily for him, the horse stables were still intact. He hopped on his horse, Bolt's back. Giving a light kick, the horse released a loud neigh and galloped out of town with its owner, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

* * *

 _ **Flint, Michigan…**_

"Whoa!" John pulled back the reins, causing his horse to skit to a hault.

Despite it happening two hours ago, there was still some smoke in the air. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of the now burned down bank… and suffice to say, it scorched to a point beyond repair. He saw people gathered around in front of the destroyed bank. John had a feeling the some of them might've known what caused such a fire, given their dirty and soot covered clothes.

"What happened here?" the twelve-year-old boy asked a man in a vest that he assumed was the owner.

"These two men threatened to kill us if we didn't give them all the money in our bank. We gave them all the money, but then they locked us in and set the place on fire" The bank owner told him.

"Do you remember the two men looked like?" John asked.

"If I remember correctly, they were both the same height and looked the same. They had soot around their eyes. One had a mustache and short hair, and the other had a goatee and long hair tied into a ponytail" the bank owner said, describing the men.

 _[Flashback]_

It was an average morning in the town of Flint. Most people were spending the day with their families and going grocery shopping, while others were at the saloon having a drink or at bank making deposits or withdraws. All was peaceful. That is, until two men walked into the bank. The Weston twins.

"Hello, and what can I do for you two gentlemen today?" the bank owner, a middle aged, gray-haired man asked.

"Hands in the air!" Tom replied as he and his brother Sam pulled out their guns and pointed them at the bank owner.

"This here's a stick up. Give us all the money in the bank or everyone here gets their brains blown out!" Sam threatened, pointing his gun at the crowd of people that had gotten in the fetal position.

The bank owner backed up, his arms up in the air. He turned around and rotated the giant lock on the back to the left, thus unlocking the safe. Tom handed him a huge sack, allowing him to fill it with all the money within the safe. Slinging the full sack over his shoulder, Tom and his brother made their way out of the bank. But not before leaving them a little gift.

Pulling out two bottles of rum, Sam stuffed paper into the openings and lit them on fire, before tossing them in opposite directions of the building. The people screamed as parts of the bank were engulfed in flames. Once outside, the brothers used a plank of wood and some nails to board up the door, preventing the people inside from escaping. The twin laughed maniacally as they rode off into the distance, leaving the bank and the people within to burn.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"So, how'd all of you escape?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We smashed the window and went out one by one" The bank owner said. "It took a while before fire was put out"

"Can you tell me anything else about the guy that did it? Like what their names are or where they went?" John raised an eyebrow.

"They're called the Weston twins" a heavy man spoke up, "They go from town to town, burning down building and hurting or killing whoever they please"

" _The Weston twins. So those are the guys that burned down my house and murdered my parents…_ " John thought with a narrow-eyed glare. "Do you know where they were headed?" he asked the man.

"They headed out towards the next town a few hours ago" the man replied, pointing in the direction of where the brothers went.

John nodded in confirmation, silently thanking the people. Using two fingers he whistled loudly, summon his horse who trotted up to him. Once again, the boy hopped onto the horse's back.

"You're going after them?" the bank owner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm going to go visit my grandma in Texas" John sarcastically remarked, "Yes, I'm going after them!"

"Aren't you a little young to be going after criminals, son?" a random citizen in the crowd asked.

"What's your point?" John replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Going after men like that is dangerous. You could be killed" another citizen spoke up.

"Maybe, but I have my reasons for doing so" John told them, "I'd love to stay and help you rebuild your bank, but I have some criminals to track down"

With light kick to the side, John's horse released a loud neigh as it reared on to its hindlegs before taking off with a gallop, a trail of dust behind it as they left town.

"That boy's going to get himself killed…" a woman muttered under her breath.

* * *

 _ **The Desert…**_

Several hours had passed since John had left the previous town. John had was now officially on the journey to finding his parents' killers. Luckily for him he found a trail of hoofprints left by the brothers' horses, so he was most likely on the right track.

"They couldn't be too far now" John said as he followed the trail.

As fate would have it, John could see a small campfire in the distance. He could also see two people on opposite ends of said campfire. Giving a light kick, John had his horse increase its speed.

"Heh, can you believe we managed to get all that money?" Tom said as he and his brother counted a wad of money.

"And then we managed to burn the bank afterwards. Hopefully we managed to burn people along with it" Sam snickered, finding their actions humorous.

"And even if we didn't, it'll take them awhile for them to rebuild that bank" Tom added, "We can go back and kill them tomorrow if necessary"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" a voice caught their attention. The brothers turned to see a young boy on a horse's back, staring them down.

"And just who the hell are you?" the twins asked in unison.

"I'm John Morgan…" the boy hopped off his horse, "And you two must be the Weston twins" he glared at them.

"Yeah, we are" Tom said.

"What business do you have with us?" Sam added.

"I'm the guy who's house you burned down in Royal Woods!" John said.

"Hey, Tom, didn't we kill an old, married couple in that town?" Sam turned to his brother.

"We sure did. The lady was easy, and the old man was mouthy" Tom said.

"Those were my parents and you killed them!" John pointed at them accusingly. "And now you're going to pay"

John charged at the twins. He threw out his fist to punch Tom, but the man countered by dodging to the right and kneed the boy square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His brother followed up by kicking John in the face, sending him tumbling and skidding across the ground. The boy then got up, blood running from his nose.

The two men walked up to John with evil smirks. The boy performed a roundhouse kick, only for his leg to be blocked by Tom. This left him open to a punch in the face, and then kneed in the back by Sam. The twin brothers repeated their back and forth assault on the pre-teen boy, punching his face and kneeing his back before both men simultaneously punched him in the jaw, forcing him to the ground with a black eye, blood running down the side of his mouth. John got back up, spitting out some blood.

"You should've stayed back in your own town, kid" Tom began.

"At least then you would've lived" Sam concluded.

The younger twin then smacked John across the face with the back of his hand, sending to the ground for a third time. Tom walked up to the boy and stomped on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Since he wants to be with his parents so badly, why don't we grant him his wish?" Tom looked at younger brother with an amused look.

"Just what I was thinking" Sam replied.

The brothers nodded at each other before pulling out their guns. They aimed at the unconscious boy's head, their fingers on the triggers. They pulled back and…

"Yah!" a voice shouted, catching them off guard. Without warning an object was thrown at their feet, causing a huge cloud of smoke to appear, blinding them and making them cough.

At that moment, a figure rode in on a horse and stopped in front of them. The figure hopped off their horse, grabbed the brothers' heads and slammed them into each other, knocking them out just as they did to John. Speaking of which, when the smoke cleared, the person turned their attention to the unconscious boy. Taking a knee, they took the boy in their arms.

"This boy shows promise" they whispered to themselves.

* * *

 _ **An unknown location…**_

"Ugh…" John groaned as he slowly started to wake. As his vision cleared, he saw the face of beautiful young woman smiling down at him.

"I see you're finally awake" the woman in a friendly tone as the boy's head rested in her lap.

"Who are you? And, where am I?" John asked.

"I'm Rose, and you are at our hideout" Rose told him. "You're lucky I arrived when I did. You took quite the beating from those men. Any later and you'd have been dead" she said as she stroked his hair.

"Uh, thank you?" John replied with an unsure expression.

He saw that Rose had fair skin, short, blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and parted bangs and black eyeshadow. Her eyes were blue like sapphires. Her outfit consisted of a short, dark gray robe with a hood that was down. She wore black pants along with black boots that stopped at her knees. Around her neck was a silver necklace that had this weird insignia on it. And one her forearms were brown leather bracers.

"So, what's your name, little one?" Rose asked.

"John. John Morgan" John introduced himself to her as he sat up.

"Well, John, mind telling me why you were fighting those men?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They burned down my house and killed my parents…" John looked away from her.

"Ah, so you were out for revenge" Rose conclude, earning a nod from the young boy. "Well, if it's any consolation, you have great determination if you're willing to chase them down to avenge your family"

John remained silent.

"I could probably train you if you're willing to put in the effort" Rose offered.

"Really?" John looked at her with surprise.

"Mm-hm" she nodded, "All you have to do is agree to join our brotherhood and help in our fight against our enemies. What do you say?" the extended her arm, offering her hand in a deal.

John pondered for a moment. If what this woman was saying were true, then he just might be able to gain the skills and experience needed to eliminate the men that murdered his parents and ruined his life. If were to go and find them now, he'd surely be killed. But if were to have the proper training, he'd be more than a match for the Weston twins. Then and there, John had made his choice.

"Ok, I'll join your brotherhood. I'll train as hard as I can" John smiled as he shook Rose's hand.

"Good to hear. John Morgan, welcome to the Assassin Brotherhood" Rose smiled.

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 5. Good thing too, because next chapter we're going to see Lincoln again! And now our white-haired friend has a little bit of his ancestor's skills like fighting (somewhat) and horseback riding.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 and WTBB501 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **I know the fight scene was short and rushed, but I'm not exactly good at writing fight scenes. If one of you would like to help me with that then feel free to PM me.**

 **Oh, and I plan to change the timeline of some episodes in this story. "Save the Date", "No Such Luck", and "Sleuth or Consequences" are just a few examples.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. Suspension

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

The lights within the room dimmed as the mechanical arm lowered Lincoln to the ground, detaching itself from the belt around his waist. His first session in the animus had ended.

"How'd you enjoy you're first session in the animus, Lincoln?" Lindsey asked as she removed the needle from Lincoln's neck.

"Huh, it was kind of cool reliving John's memories. It's kind of messed what happened to his family though" Lincoln commented, feeling a bad for his ancestor.

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I'm sure it'll all work out for John in the end" Connor said, placing a reassuring hand on boy's shoulder.

"So, is he on my dad's side of the family or my mom's?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"That's a question that'll be answered for a later time. Once you've gained more experience, that is" Jerome replied, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Speaking of time, what time is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, 6:30" Connor looked at his watch.

Lincoln's eyes widened in horror, "6:30?! Oh man, I'm going to be late for dinner!" he ran towards the elevator, repeatedly pressing the up button until the door closed. This left the three adults to themselves.

"Heh heh. Good kid" Connor crossed his arms with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Oh god, I'm so late! I just hope Christ that Lori told the others that I was doing stuff after school" Lincoln shouted as he ran up to his house. By the time he got there it was around 7 o'clock.

Opening the door, he poked his head and looked around see to his sisters watching tv on the couch, which meant they already had dinner. Entering the house, he turned and closed the door behind him. However, that's when a shadowy figure loomed over him.

"Lincoln Loud, where have you been?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder to see his mother, Rita giving a stern expression, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I was doing something after school" Lincoln told her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rita asked.

"I told Lori to tell you" he replied.

"When was that?" the eldest sister spoke up.

"This morning. Remember, I told you to tell everyone I'd be doing something after school and you said sure" Lincoln reminded the senior high schooler.

"That literally doesn't ring a bell" Lori shrugged as she turned her attention back to her phone.

"Dang it, Lori!" Lincoln shot her an irritated glare. He should've known better than to trust her.

"Just where were you anyway?" Rita asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, I…" Lincoln looked off the side. He figured that since the brotherhood was a secret society, it'd be best to not say a thing about where he really was. "I joined a gaming club! Yeah, I was having fun and lost track of time. Sorry…" Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head.

Rita sighed, rubbing her temple, "Well, this time I'll let it slide, but next time could you let me know if you're going to be home late? I worry about, sweetie" she said running her fingers through Lincoln's hair.

"Sure thing, mom" Lincoln said, smiling at his mother. Rita gave him a light pat on the head before walking back into the kitchen.

"Seriously? You joined a gaming club? Could you be any lamer?" Lynn asked in a mocking tone.

"Leave him alone, Lynn. I'm sure Linky was having fun at his little club. Right?" Leni looked at her younger brother with a supportive smile.

"Heh. Well, that's one way of putting it" Lincoln said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Did I make in time for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you were cutting it close, bro" Luna told him, a hand on her hip. Lincoln placed a hand on his chest, releasing a sigh of content.

"Kids, time for dinner" their mother called from the kitchen. The sisters got up from the couch and, along with their brother, walked into the dining room for dinner.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Elementary…**_

The next day at school, Lincoln and Clyde were hanging out at recess. The two friends were playing against each other in a game involving monsters that you capture and train to battle against each other.

"Aaand… Flamethrower!" Lincoln declared as his monster used one of its move, wiping out the last of Clyde's team.

"Aw, you beat me again!" Clyde exclaimed, lowering his head.

"To be fair, you did manage to get me down to my last two monsters. You almost had me there, buddy" Lincoln placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Clyde smiled, perking up, "So, where did you go yesterday? You seemed to be in a hurry"

"Oh, it's nothing important. I was just—"

"Hey Larry" a voice said. The boys turned to see a red-haired boy standing beside them.

"Oh, hey Chandler. And, it's Lincoln" the white-haired boy corrected.

"Yeah, whatever" Chandler replied with a roll of his eyes. "What're you doing? Playing your little game with your little friend?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Lincoln scoffed, "C'mon, Clyde, let's go" he said as they stood up and began walking away.

"Heh, typical. Walking away like a coward" Chandler spoke up. Lincoln just ignored him, "Just go home to that stupid girl you walk around with all the time"

Lincoln then stopped in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" the white-haired boy glared at red-haired one over his shoulder.

"That dumb blonde with the stupid white sunglasses. I bet she not even smart enough to drive a lawnmower" Chandler said. He was insulting Leni. No one insults Leni.

"Look, you can make fun of me all you want, but no one makes fun of my sister. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's most certainly not dumb" Lincoln said, standing up for his older sister, the other kids taking notice. "Keep her out of this"

"Oh? And what're you going to do if I don't?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to kick your ass" Lincoln pounded his fist into his hand with narrowed eyes.

" _You're_ going to kick _my_ ass?" Chandler asked skeptically.

"If you keep making fun of my sister, then yes" Lincoln said, stepping forward.

"Like you're going to hit me if I make fun of that reta—"

Chandler was cut off midsentence by a fist to his face. The other kids on the playground gasped at the action of the Loud boy, including Clyde.

"Whoa, Lincoln…" Clyde said in slight surprise.

The two rivals stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln arrived at his house, his right cheek bruised and note in his hand. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of his mother sitting on the couch. Great…

"Hey sweetie, you're home early" his mother said, "Oh, my god, what happened to you?!" she asked, taking notice of the condition of his face as she approached him.

"Got into a fight" Lincoln replied as his mother took his face into her hands. "It's just a bruise, it's no big deal"

"Uh, it IS a big deal, Lincoln" Rita said with a stern expression, "Lynn, get an ice pack!" Rita called to her husband, who was in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Lynn Sr. asked, coming in with the ice pack at his wife's request.

"Lincoln got into a fight" Rita told him.

"Seriously? Who were you fighting, son?" Lynn Sr. asked as Rita applied the ice pack to Lincoln's injury.

"Chandler" Lincoln told them.

"That red-haired kid beat you up?" Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I won" Lincoln smirked.

"Yeah but look at you. You've got a bruised cheek and look, you've got blood on your shirt!" Rita held the sleeve of Lincoln's shirt.

"That's Chandler's blood" Lincoln informed.

"Really? Damn, my son's a scrapper!" Lynn Sr. smiled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Lynn!" Rita glared her husband.

It was at that moment that the front door opened, revealing Lincoln's older sisters, the middle and high schoolers getting out earlier than lower grades.

"Hey bro" Luna greeted him.

"What're home so early, Linky?" Leni asked with a confused look.

Lincoln sighed and handed the note to his mother. Rita's eyes widened upon reading the note.

"You've been suspended?!" Rita looked at him in surprise. The others gasped upon hearing that.

"What'd you do? You literally aren't even bad enough to get detention, let alone get suspended" Lori commented.

"Got into a fight" Lincoln said, his face falling flat.

"Someone beat you up? Tell me who is, Lincoln, I'll find him" Lynn pounded her fist into her hand.

" _I'm_ the one that beat _him_ up, Lynn" Lincoln replied.

"Wait, really? But you've got blood on your shirt" Lynn pointed to the dark red stain.

"That's the other guy's blood" he told her.

"Damn, my little bro's a scrapper!" Lynn smiled, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Lynn Jr.!" Rita glared at her fifth oldest daughter, and then sighed. "Girls, could you go upstairs? We need to talk to Lincoln alone"

The older sisters glanced between each other before nodding and heading upstairs. Rita and Lynn Sr. then took Lincoln to their room where they locked the door so that the girls listen in on the conversation. However, unknown to them, the girls were listening from the vents in the bathroom upstairs.

"Ok, just what were you thinking, Lincoln?" Rita asked sternly, her hands on her hips.

"He was making fun of Leni. He kept calling her stupid and I was defending her honor" Lincoln told them.

"Well, that's very nice of you to protect your sister like that" Lynn Sr. began.

"But even so, you should've known better than to start a fight at school" Rita added.

"Well, I'd do it again if I had to, even if it made things worse. The girls would've done the same for me" Lincoln told them, crossing his arms.

"It's true, we would've" Lori spoke up as she and the other girls listened in from the bathroom before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Anyone that harms my family will pay" Lincoln said in a low and somewhat threatening tone of voice with a glare to match.

Lynn Sr. thought he was just angry and was venting, as did the girls upstairs, save for Luna. What Lincoln said made a chill run up her spine.

As for Rita, her eyes widened, as if she had seen a ghost. Memories of a person that she once knew began to play in her head. One memory was of the person saying the exact same words Lincoln had just said this very second. Indeed, she knew that look all too well. Rita shook her head to clear her thoughts before clearing her throat to speak up.

"Lincoln, why don't you just go to your room. We'll discuss your punishment later" Rita suggested in a surprisingly calm voice.

Lincoln walked past his parents and out their room. The white-haired boy the headed upstairs and was about to head to his room, when he heard his name being called, causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder to see his sisters standing in front of the bathroom.

"Linky…" Leni began, approaching her brother, getting on her knees so she was at his eye level, "I don't want you growing up getting into fights and hurting people"

"But I—" Lincoln started, but was cut off by Leni placing a finger on his lips.

"BUT, I do appreciate what you did for me, defending my honor and all" Leni cupped his bruised cheek with her hand, "You truly are a great brother" she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Heh. No problem, it's what brothers do" he shrugged.

"Yeah, you must've really given that kid the _punchline_!" Luan joked, causing the others to groan.

"Anyway, I'll be in my room waiting for mom to tell me what my punishment is" Lincoln said as he walked off and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

The older sister then went to their rooms as well, except for Luna. As stated before, she and the other had listen on the conversation between Lincoln and their parents. He said that anyone that harms his family will pay. Lincoln didn't usually say stuff like that and certainly note in such a… cold tone. It was almost as if a killer had said it.

" _Something's going on with you, bro… and I don't think I like it_ " Luna thought with a worried expression.

* * *

Lincoln was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed when his bedroom door opened, his mother walking in.

"So, what's my punishment?" he asked without making eye contact as Rita sat down next to him.

"Well, normally you'd be grounded for a month. Not going to lie, I thought Lynn would be the first one of you kids to ever get suspended due to her personality…" Rita began, "But you're not Lynn. And since you did what you did to protect Leni, and this is your first offence, you're grounded at the same time as your suspension… two weeks"

"Yeah, I guess that's fair" Lincoln shrugged.

Rita chuckled and brought him into a hug, kissing his cheek. She ruffled his hair before exiting her son's room. Closing the door behind her, Rita leaned against with sigh. Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a gold necklace and closed her eyes, clenching the item in her hand close to her chest. That's when a thought came to her.

" _That tone of voice. That look in his eyes. There's no doubt about it. He's just like you… brother_ "

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 6.**

 **Looks like history repeats itself because Lincoln and Chandler fought each other the same way their ancestors did, with Lincoln/John coming out on top. I know I didn't show the fight between Lincoln and Chandler, but that's because I suck at writing fight scenes. Don't worry, I'll still try to write the fight scenes of future chapters though.**

 **And Rita has a brother? Who is he and why does Rita think her son is like him? Only time will tell.**

 **I thank WTBB501 and Gamelover41592 for helping me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	7. A Video Message

**Hey guys, here's chapter 7 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

Lincoln lied in his bed, one leg over the other and his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling above. Three days had passed since he was suspended from school, as well as the start of his grounding. The white-haired boy had been grounded from video games, comics, his phone, etc. The only thing he could do was watch tv, albeit only with his mother… which, sadly for him, meant watch lame soap operas and chick flicks. That woman really knew how to punish a guy. In short, being grounded sucked.

Speaking of which, at that moment his bedroom door opened, revealing his mother.

"Lincoln, honey, I'm heading to work now" Rita told him.

"Ok, mom" Lincoln replied. There was a short pause before Rita approached her son, choosing to sit beside him.

"You know, I didn't like the fact that you got suspended or that you got into a fight…" Lincoln's mother began, "But I am proud of you for sticking up for Leni. The girls are lucky to have you as a brother" she smiled.

"Thanks" Lincoln smiled back.

Rita held out her arms for a hug, to which Lincoln more than happily accepted, his head close to his mother's chest.

" _An amazing brother. Just like… him…_ " Rita thought, glancing off to the side for a moment before she broke the hug with her son.

For a moment she held Lincoln's face in her hands, gazing into his eyes to see if he still had the look from a few days ago. Fortunately, he didn't… for now, at least.

"Is something wrong, mom?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, just checking your injury. The swelling seems to have gone down dramatically" she half-lied with grin. The injury wasn't as bad as it was before. "Now, Lori's on a date with Bobby, so Luna's in charge. You do everything she says, ok?"

"Ok" Lincoln nodded, "Wait, you put _Luna_ in charge?" he gave a confused look.

"It was either her or Leni and, well…" Rita looked at him.

"I get what you're saying. Ok, I'll do everything Luna says" Lincoln said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Good boy" Rita kissed his forehead, "I'll be back later" she said as she exited her son's room, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln then released a sigh under his breath. Well, what was there to do now? He was still grounded, so it's not like he could do anything fun. And even if he tried, Lola would more than likely tell their parents that he did. However, at that moment, he heard a light tapping at his window. Wait, his window?

Lincoln looked over his shoulder to see pigeon standing outside in on the frame of his window. Lincoln hopped out of his bed and opened the window, allowing the bird in.

"Hey there, little guy. What're you doing in my window?" Lincoln asked as the pigeon flew on to his hand. He then noticed what appeared to be a black flashdrive around its neck, "A flashdrive? Huh, you must be a homing pigeon"

The pigeon cooed with a nod of confirmation, as if it could understand what Lincoln was saying.

"Hmm…" Lincoln took the item from the pigeon and scanned it. Turning it over, he saw the assassin insignia on the back, "Looks like the brotherhood sent me something. Thanks, little guy"

The pigeon cooed before flying out of Lincoln's window. Now, he'd just need to put this thing into his laptop. There was just one problem, since he was grounded, his parents had taken his stuff away from him, including his laptop. He'd need to find a way to into his parents' room without his sisters finding out.

Opening the door, he saw that the hallway was empty, void of his sisters. Lincoln dash to the stairs and hopped onto the railing, choosing to slide down it rather than walking down the steps. Nearing the bottom of the rail, Lincoln jumped off at the last second. Doing a flip in midair, he landed on one knee. Glancing at both sides, he was fortunate that nobody was around, allowing him to go to his parents' bedroom door. He knew the door would be locked, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin and inserted it into the keyhole, jiggling it until it unlocked, and the door opened. He'd have to Leni for that at some point.

Now in his parents' room he'd have to figure out where his mom kept his laptop. Lincoln closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, each of his pupils had a tiny white light within them. At this moment, it was as his vision had been heightened and could sense stuff around him (eagle vision). He remembered doing something similar when he was in the animus reliving the memories of his ancestor. He'd have to ask the other assassins about this later.

Following this new ability, he had a feeling that his laptop was in the dresser drawer, the left one from the top. Opening the draw, he saw that his laptop, as well as his headphones were indeed in there. Lincoln pulled out the laptop and set it on top of the dresser. Turning it on, he inserted the flashdrive. Within a few seconds the screen on the laptop went black before showing the assassin insignia. Lincoln then plugged in his headphones and placed them on his head, thinking it'd be best for his sisters not to hear what was going on. The video then started, showing a familiar face.

"Connor?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. He saw that in the background the sky was blue with slight orange in the horizon, hinting that the video had been recorded a few hours prior.

"Hello, Lincoln. If you're watching this then I assumed you received the flashdrive sent to you with the homing pigeon" Connor said, "Now, since you've agreed to join us, I think you should give you a brief history lesson on our order."

"Well, this should be interesting," Lincoln commented.

"Throughout history, there have been two factions in a secret war: The Templars and The Assassins. Both have goals for the world, with the templars wanting control people's minds, and the assassins wanting give people free will…" Connor started, "But you already know this"

Lincoln nodded. He sure did know that.

"But what you don't is the stuff like what well-known assassins there are and what weapons we use…" Connor said. "During the crusades, the was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. In his time, he took out many templars and even took out his corrupted mentor, thus allowing him to become mentor and the greatest assassin of his time"

"He killed his corrupted mentor? Ok, now you've got my attention" Lincoln said, a smile crossing his face.

"Then, during the Italian Renaissance, there was Ezio Auditore. Most of his family was wrongfully killed by the templars, but quickly rose through the ranks and became a master assassin and killed those that wronged him. He had done many great things in his life and, like Altaïr, achieved the rank of mentor" Connor stated.

Two great assassins. This was getting interesting.

"At the same time, during the Spanish Inquisition, an assassin named Aguilar de Nerha. He managed to put a stop to the Spanish templars, but not much else is known about him" Connor glanced to the side with a shrug.

"Aw, that sucks…" Lincoln said.

"During the 1700s, there was Shay Patrick Cormac. He was once an assassin but ended up betraying the creed and joining the templars. He came very close to ending the American branch of assassins, were it not for one…" Connor began, Lincoln raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "Connor Kenway—I'm not related to him, by the way—managed to rebuild the assassin order during the colonial era. Though he had to kill his templar father, Haythem in the process"

"So, even family members can be on opposing sides in this war" Lincoln said.

"Fun fact: his grandfather, Edward was both an assassin AND a pirate" Connor added. A pirate? Damn. "I'd tell about more assassins, but that's about as far as my knowledge goes"

"Meh, I can deal with that" Lincoln accepted with a shrug.

"Now, let me tell you what weapons we use" Connor began, "We use all kinds of weapons. We use swords, guns, knives, and daggers are just a few examples of what we use for combat assassinations. Poison and smoke bombs are used for stealth assassinations, as well as a way of escape"

"Cool!" Lincoln smiled.

"But the main weapon we assassins like to use for both stealth and combat, is none other than the hidden blade" Connor raised his arm in the video and, with a flick of the wrist, unsheathed his hidden blade. "I'm sure you're very familiar with this one" he smirked.

Lincoln crossed his arms and gave a deadpanned expression. Your damn right Lincoln was familiar with that weapon, considering his first encounter with Connor involved the elder assassin hold that thing to his fucking neck! Despite that though, Lincoln still thought that was a cool weapon.

"You'll most likely have to use these the next time you enter the animus" Connor told him. "Speaking of which, your next session is today, so get prepared. Forgive me if I had to tell you this through video, I have a mission that I have to go on" he added, "See you in a few hours"

With that the video ended. It last somewhere around five to ten minutes. Well, that was an interesting video. Not only did he learn about some amazing assassins from centuries' past, but some of their various weapons as well. Now he had the chance to go back into the animus… there were just two problems. One, he was grounded, and Luna was in charge, and two, he needed to find a way to get past his sisters and get to the hideout, train in the animus and get back before his parents got home from work.

"Now, how am I going to do this without getting caught?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, rubbing his chin in thought.

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 7. Next chapter will be Lincoln going back into the animus for another session, so we will be returning to John Morgan. Was this chapter short? Yes. Was it wordy and had a lot of dialogue? Yes. But it was the best I could manage since I want to save the other stuff for chapter 8.**

 **And I know I didn't go into detail about the other assassins and skipped a few things, but I'm pretty sure you didn't want to hear a long lecture about each of their personal histories. That and I'm pretty sure many you have played most of the** _ **Assassin's Creed**_ **games, so no point in recapping there.**

 **I thank my friend WTBB501 for helping me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Animus Session 2 (Part 1)

**Hey guy's, here's chapter 8 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. This'll be the chapter where Lincoln goes back into the animus and we return to John's story.**

* * *

Lincoln took out the flashdrive, shut down his laptop and put it back into the drawer, closing it soon after. He then exited his parents' room, locking it before shutting it behind him. That was easy, now he just need to figure out a way to get to the hideout without his sisters noticing. Though, given his history with them, his found his odd of that happening to be very slim.

At that moment he heard loud rock music being heard from upstairs. Ok, Luna was playing music, but what about the others? Heading upstairs and checking on each of their rooms, he saw that Leni was brushing her hair, Luan practicing her comedy routine, Lynn tossing a ball against the wall, Lucy reading a book, the twins playing a princess and knight, Lisa doing one of her experiments and Lily taking a nap.

Alright, that gave Lincoln at least a good ten minutes at best. Entering his room, he grabbed a few items from under his bed and arranged them in a certain way to give the appearance of a person. He then pulled the blanket over the items to give the appearance of him sleeping in bed.

Lincoln then climbed onto his dresser and opened his window, where proceeded to climb out. He made sure to crouch to absorb enough of the shock. With a pop of his knees, Lincoln stood up and made his way to the assassins' hideout.

A few minutes later, Luna entered his room to check up on him, having heard a word out of him for a while.

"Hey, bro, do you want anything to…" she pulled back the covers, only to see a fake dummy instead. "Eat…?" she gave a confused look.

Luna groaned. She had figured that Lincoln might sneak out of his grounding. Just what was so important about this gaming club that he'd have to blow of his grounding? Luna wasn't going to rat him out for this, but she did know one thing: Lincoln had some explaining to do once he got back.

* * *

 _ **Assassin hideout…**_

"Hey guys" Lincoln greeted his fellow assassins as he exited the elevator, entering the room containing the animus.

"Hey, Lincoln. So, you got my message after all, huh?" Connor asked, his hood down.

"Yeah, you had a mission to do earlier?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Just to pick up something that was delivered from the Spanish branch of the brotherhood" Connor replied with a shrug of a shoulder. "Now, it's time to go back into the animus"

"I can only go in for a few hours. I'm supposed to be grounded" Lincoln told them as the belt clicked around his waist.

"Grounded? What'd you do?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Got into a fight" Lincoln replied nonchalantly.

"Well, that explains why your cheek is so dark" Connor said as the connected the mechanical arm to the belt.

"Yeah, but I totally kicked the guy's—AAAAAHH!" Lincoln screamed midsentence as the needle was once again inserted into his neck. "You know, you could at least give a guy some warning the next time you do that" he shot Connor a glare, the older assassin replying with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. We'll make sure to end the session in time for you to get home" Connor said as he walked away as the lights above glowed brighter.

"I need to be back before six" Lincoln told him.

"Got it" Connor nodded. "Jerome" he looked at the black scientist.

"Commence regression" Jerome said as he booted up the memories that Lincoln would be reliving.

The arm lifted Lincoln into the air before plunging him to the ground…

* * *

 _ **Into the Animus…**_

 _[Clarkston, Michighan, May 1884]_

It was the dead of night in the town of Clarkston. Atop the buildings, a man in a hood could be seen leaping across the rooftops, his footsteps silent from the soft padding on the soles of his shoes. The man made a stop on top of the roof of the house next to the one of his target's. Leaping from the ledge, he extended his arms which allowed him to grab the banister of the balcony. The man hoisted himself up and entered the room through the window.

As luck would have it, he was in his target's bedroom. Walking towards the bed, man saw his target was asleep. Motioning to the left side of his body, the man used his right hand to pull out a dagger from its scabbard. It probably would've made more sense to use a revolver, but he'd rather not alert others. Twirling the weapon in his fingers, he pulled his arm behind him in preparation to strike…

That's when the target woke up, his eyes widening in surprise. "What're you—"

The target was cut off by the hooded man impaling the dagger into his throat, severing the jugular. It was only a matter of time before the target died from choking on his own blood. The assassin the pulled his weapon away and returned it to its scabbard.

"May your soul now rest. Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)" The man said to his now deceased target. He then snuck out the way he came, into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 _ **The Assassin's Hideout…**_

The man in the hood had finished the assassination of his target. Having completed his mission, the man reached a building near the outskirts of town. Upon entering, he was greeted by an older man in a hood like his own. The older man being the mentor of the assassins.

"I assume you mission was a success?" the older man asked.

"Yes, I was able to take him out while he was sleeping. I was in and out before anyone suspected a thing" he told the older man.

"Excellent. Not bad for your first contract." The elder man complimented the younger man, who nodded. "Just remember what our order stands for…"

"To protect the freedom of humanity" the young man asked, knowing what the elder man what was going to say.

"Good, I'm glad you've been paying attention all these years" the elder man said, smiling. "Come to ceremonial chambers in an hour. It's finally time you were initiated into the creed" the elder man told him before walking away, leaving the young assassin alone.

"Completed your first contract. Impressive" A voice said.

Turning his head, he saw none other than Rose, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, a somewhat proud smile on her face, her hood down.

"Hello, Rose" he greeted his old friend.

"So, after years of training, you're finally going to be one of us. An assassin." Rose said as she approached him. "I'm proud of you, John"

"Thanks," John removed his hood. "Although, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you training me"

In the past six years, John had been both living and training with the assassins, learning their ways as well as how to fight like them. Including how to use weapons properly. The now 18-year-old John had grown into a fine young man. He wasn't extremely muscular, but he was far from being scrawny. He had an average built, perfect for being a stealth assassin.

In terms of appearance, he wore black robes with cobalt blue trims, blue pants and dark brown cowboy boots that went halfway up his legs. He also wore a brown leather belt around his waist with the assassin insignia as the belt buckle, and a blue neckerchief around his neck tied in a cowboy fashion. As for his facial features, he had a strong jawline, sporting a well trimmed goatee. With his hair, he had grown out his bangs to where they covered his forehead and was growing somewhat of a cowlick. In short, he had grown to be handsome young man, with the voice to match.

"Well, as of today, your training is now complete" Rose said. "You read for you initiation?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" John smiled with a shrug.

* * *

In the chambers beneath the assassin hideout, every assassin had come to join in the ceremony of the initiation of one of their recruits, soon to be an assassin.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words spoken by our ancestors—that lay at the heart of our creed" The mentor said, and then looked at John. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true" John said.

"Where other men are limited by mortality or law, remember…" the mentor began.

"Everything is permitted" John said.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins" the mentor said as he equipped John with a brown leather bracer to his left arm. The hidden blade.

"Nothing is true; Everything is permitted" every assassin around John said in unison.

"This'll only hurt for a while, John" Rose said as she pulled a pair of tongs from a fire.

John held out his hand as Rose approached. He cringed up the tongs clamping onto his ring finger for a few moments, branding it with a burn mark that had a tiny assassin insignia at the top.

"Congratulations, John. You are now a full-fledged member of our order" The mentor said, a proud smile upon his face.

"Now there's only one thing left for you to do…" Rose began, causing John to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"You sure I have to do this?" John looked over his shoulder at Rose and the mentor, who both nodded in response.

The three were on top of a high tower that was behind the assassin hideout. John looked down and saw his landing spot: a bale of hay. The assassin took a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves. Slowly, he raised his arms to the side and planted his feet together. In that moment, John leapt from the edge, eagle's cry being heard as he fell the sky. John had executed… the leap of faith.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 8. What will chapter 9 hold? Only way to find out is to read it.**

 **I thank WTBB501 and Gamelover41592 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	9. Animus Session 2 (Part 2)

**Hey guys, here's chapter 9 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

"John, now that you've joined our ranks, I believe the time has come for your first Templar assassination mission" The mentor, Wayne Colton told them as they stood in his office.

Wayne was a tall Caucasian man in his mid to late 40s with black hair that had grey hair on the lower half, and a black mustache. He wore the typical assassin robes, with his being dark blue and he wore a brown vest over it. A week had passed since John's initiation into the creed, and now the time had come to put his skills and years of training to the test.

"Alright then. Who's my target?" John asked.

"His name is Alonzo Lawrence, a templar well known for starting fist fights" Wayne told him as he slid John a piece of paper with the Templar's picture on it. "If you're lucky you might get some information on the Weston Twins"

"I'll learn what I can about this guy" John replied, holding the image between his fingers.

"Good luck" Wayne told him.

With a nod, John exited the mentor's office. As he closed the door behind him, John saw Rose leaning against the wall, a smile on her face.

"So, your first Templar assassination mission, huh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, some guy that likes to start fist fights. I'm heading into town to get whatever information I can on him" John replied.

"Then you're going to need these…" Rose took his hand and placed several small orbs into it. "Smoke bombs. They'll come in handy if you need to make a quick getaway" she told him.

"Thanks, Rose" John said, placing the smoke bombs into one of the pouches on his belt.

"Good luck, John" Rose said, placing a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him. The young man then exited the hideout and went into town.

* * *

 _ **Into town…**_

Having entered town not too long ago, John was sitting on a bench in a thinking position. If he were going to track down his target, he'd have to get more information on him. Question was, how?

"I can't believe that Alonzo guy is hosting a fighting event in the middle of town. He's either really crazy and like to fight or really stupid" A man said as he passed by John. Well, that was easy.

John stood up and followed the man, making sure to stay within a nearby crowd as he did so.

"If that weren't bad enough, people are making bets to see if he'll lose. All of this in front of the saloon, too" the man said to himself.

Well, at least now John knew where to go. The saloon. That was due west from where he was, in the center of town. Running to a nearby building, he climbed up a column until her reached the rooftop. He ran to the other side of the roof. Squatting in a crouching position, he ran across a clothes line, his arms spread to keep him balanced. Luckily, he made it across safely without any problems.

"Hey, you, you shouldn't be up here!" well, _almost_ without any problems. Turning his head to the right, he saw a guard standing above him on a nearby roof. "Didn't you hear me? Get down!" the guard said, pointing his crossbow at the assassin.

Approaching a nearby broken wall, he ran up it like a staircase. Leaping through the air, he unsheathed his hidden blade before pouncing on top of the guard, plunging the blade into the man's neck. Within seconds, the guard died from choking on his own blood. Removing his blade from the guard's neck, he retracted it back into its sheath. Patting the corpse, had looted a fair amount of money from the body. He then took the crossbow and stood up.

"This'll be useful" John said, holding the long-range weapon in hands before equipping it to his back.

Jumping the roof, John landed on the lower rooftop below. At the edge of the roof there was another clothes line connected to the edge of a nearby roof which he ran across. Arriving at the other side, he leapt from the edge and landed on the ground. John ran into an alleyway where he hopped on to a crate, allowing him to run up several wooden beams like a staircase. Leaping from the last beam, he swung from a hanging pole and landed on a dangling wooden platform.

From the wooden platform, John climbed onto the edge of a patio, allowing him to grab the edge of the roof, stopping when he noticed a guard above him. Unsheathing his hidden blade, he stabbed the guard in the gut, grabbing his shirt and threw him over his shoulder which made the guard fall to the ground dead. John then climbed onto the roof. He then ran across another beam that led to a roof on the other side, to where there would be another guard. Fortunately, the guard had their back to him, so John was able to stab him through the heart from behind and they fell to the ground dead.

Now on the other side of the roof, John looked below to see a bale of hay beneath him and across the street from that was the saloon. Just as the man had said, there was a group of people in circle watching a shirtless guy standing in the center, pacing back and forth.

" _That must be Alonzo Lawrence. So, he's the guy I need to take out…_ " John thought, looking between the photo of Alonzo and the man himself, " _This shouldn't take long_ "

Spreading out his arms, John leapt from the building, executing the leap of faith. He did a quick flip before landing on his back in the bale of hay. At times he wondered how he and the other assassins were able to survive falls high places like that without so much as a scratch, but he decided it be best not to question it. John then popped out, brushing the hay off his body.

In the saloon, Alonzo threw his opponent across the room, a table breaking under them as they crashed on top of it. The opponent was out cold.

"Another man down. Who else is man enough to take me on?" Alonzo asked the ring of people that surrounded him. However, no one stepped up.

"I'll take that challenge" A voice made him turn around. He saw John standing near the entrance, shirtless, wearing a bracer on his left arm.

"Alright then, show me what you can do" Alonzo replied as John entered the ring.

The two men circled around each other for a moment. The silence was broken as the two men charged at each other. Alonzo threw a punch at John's face, but John was quick to block it. Alonzo threw several more punches and John was quick to dodge each one before catching the last one in his hand. John pulled Alonzo towards him, delivering a kick under his chin, stunning the man for a bit. He then sent a roundhouse kick to Alonzo's stomach, knocking him back a bit.

Alonzo charged, throwing a kick at John. John bent over and dodged it. Alonzo shot his foot to the back of John's knee, making the young man kneel. Alonzo then delivered a kick to John's back, causing him to fall to the floor. He walked over to the down man and lifted his leg and would've stomped on John's head, had John not rolled out of the way. John stood back up.

"Not bad. Most men I've faced today are usually down by now" Alonzo complimented.

"Thank you. But I'll be the last man you'll be fighting today" John replied, knowing what he really meant.

Alonzo threw a punch across John face, and then another to his stomach, slightly knocking the wind out of him. Alonzo sent another kick to John, but John caught his leg in his grasp. John soon counter by delivering his own kick to Alonzo's chest, making Alonzo tumble backwards. Alonzo charged at John and attempted to throw a punch at him. John turned to his side, avoiding the punch.

John sent his knee into Alonzo's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then crouched down low and performed a quick sweep behind Alonzo's leg, causing his opponent to fall onto his back. With his opponent dazed, John seized his chance. Unsheathing his hidden blade, he leapt into the air landing on top of Alonzo, a knee on the ground as he plunged his blade into his throat, blood spurting out.

 _[Confession]_

"It looks like you've met your end, Templar" John said, kneeling beside his fallen foe.

"An assassin, I should've known…" Alonzo replied.

"Tell me, where are the Weston twins?" John asked in a demanding voice.

"You're asking the wrong. I don't know where those two could" Alonzo said, "But there's another that might…"

"And who would that be?" John narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Flynn Reid. He often works with those pyromaniacs. Good luck finding him though" Alonzo told him, his head falling to the side, body going limp as he slipped away.

"Hope you're right about that, you bastard. Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)" John said to his deceased enemy, closing the corpse's eyes.

 _[End of confession]_

Removing his blade from the corpse, John stood up and returned the weapon to its sheath. Looking around, the assassin saw the ring of people gasping and whispering amongst themselves. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of the smoke bombs given to him by Rose. John raised his arm into the air and slammed the item onto the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to engulf place. This not only distracted the people around him by making them cough, but also allowed John to make his escape.

When the coast was clear, John put his assassin robes back on and headed back to the assassin hideout via rooftop.

* * *

 _ **The Assassin Hideout…**_

In the backyard of the assassin hideout, Wayne sat in a chair, a mug of beer in his hands. The old man took a sip of alcoholic beverage as he looked back on his life up to this point.

"Wayne?" he turned to see the young assassin, John standing in the doorframe of the building.

"Ah, John, you've returned" Wayne said, "How did it go, tracking down Alonzo?" he asked.

"Just as you'd expect. I got into fist fight with him, defeated him and killed him" John informed him as he approached the mentor.

"I see. And were you able to get information from on the Weston twins?" Wayne asked.

"He didn't know anything about them. He just said to track down a Templar named Flynn Reid, and that he worked with the Weston twins" John said, crossing his arms.

"We'll find out what we can" Wayne told him.

John gave a nod before heading back into the building. In the hall, he met up with Rose.

"Did you do it?" Rose asked, referring to her friend's target.

"Sure did. Plunged the blade into his throat" John told her.

"Yeah. Now you literally have blood on your hands… Did I just say 'literally'?" Rose said with a confused expression.

"Uh-huh" John gave a nod of confirmation.

"Weird, I've never used that word before in my life" Rose spoke.

"Oh, those smoke bombs you gave me really came in handy. I was able to use them to get out of the situation I was in" John told her, remembering how he used one of them to escape.

"See? I told you they were useful!" Rose smiled, "And if you ever want help with one of your contracts or assassination missions, feel free to ask me" she added, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Rose, I'll keep that in mind" John smiled back.

Today John had went on his first Templar assassination mission and succeeded. He may not have gotten much information about the Weston twins, but he did get information about someone that at least knew about them. Whatever it took, he vowed to avenge his parents' death and would see the Weston twins dead. No matter how much Templar blood would have to be spilled.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. It's been a while since I've updated this story, but here it is. Next chapter we switch back to Lincoln. If you have suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters, let me know in a review or PM me.**

 **I thank WTBB501 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	10. At The Park With Luna

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 10 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

The animus was shut off, the arm releasing Lincoln.

"Alright, Lincoln, you said you could only do this for a short time, so that's all we're going to do for now" Connor said as he detached the belt from the white-haired boy's waist.

"How long was I in there?" Lincoln asked.

"About two hours" Connor informed him, removing the needle form the back of his neck.

"Then I have plenty of time to get home before my parents get back" Lincoln said.

"And with the parkour skills you've gained from John's memories, that should be no problem" Connor added.

"A bit of warning though, Lincoln" Lindsey spoke up, approaching the boy, "Due to exposure to the animus, there's a chance you'll be seeing hallucinations from your ancestor's memories" she told him.

"It'll be like your ancestor's memories are blending with your own real time ones and you may have trouble distinguishing the two. We call it the bleeding effect" Jerome informed him.

"The bleeding effect?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of similar to multiple personality disorder" Lindsey said with a shrug.

"You haven't been in the animus that much, so it might only happen occasionally" Jerome added.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up" Lincoln replied.

"So, how long are you grounded for, Lincoln?" Connor asked.

"Two weeks" Lincoln told him.

"Well, come back when your grounding is over, and we'll do the next animus session. Until then, try to relax" Connor told him, a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"I'll try. See later, guys" Lincoln said as he exited the animus room and went to the elevator.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Some time had passed after Lincoln left the hideout and he had arrived back at his neighborhood. He stood in front of his house.

" _Ok, now how am I going to get in without anyone noticing? It's not like I can use the front door_ " Lincoln thought to himself as he eyed his house with a raised eyebrow.

That's when it hit him. He could use the window. Running to the side of the house, he looked up at the window that led to his bedroom. He saw a clear path that would take him to the window. It was a good thing he had recently gained John's parkour skills. Lincoln climbed up the dining room window and on to the roof of it. Walking to left edge, he jumped and grabbed hold of the edge of the roof of the house, dangling from it. Placing his feet on the wall, Lincoln climbed along the edge of the roof. When he was close to his bedroom window, he used his closest foot to tap it and kick it open. The white haired continued his climb until he was at the tip of the roof's edge.

Releasing his grip from the roof, Lincoln began to fall. Luckily the fall didn't last very long. Lincoln had been fortunate to grip the window sill just in time. He then used his weight to hoist himself up, entering his bedroom through the window. The white-haired sighed to himself.

" _Eagle vision. Hand to hand combat. Parkour. I wonder what other skills of John's I've gained…_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

Opening his bedroom door, Lincoln poked his head out to see no one in the hall. With the coast clear, he snuck out of his room as quietly as possible. Feeling a bit peckish, Lincoln made his way downstairs. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard someone coming.

"I can't believe Linc left, he knows he's grounded" it was Luna, talking to herself as she was coming from the kitchen.

Thinking fast, Lincoln hopped over the railing of the stairs and landed on the floor. In a swift motion, he hid behind the couch, his back against the back of the couch. He kept his breathing steady, breathing through his nose as to not make any sound.

"What am I going to tell mom and dad if he doesn't come back in time?" Luna asked herself as she on the couch, resting her cheeks in her hands. That's when she heard the door unlock, "Bloody hell…" she muttered under her breath in her classic British accent.

The front door then opened, revealing her mother, Rita.

"Hi, Luna, how was your day?" the matriarch of the Loud family asked as she entered the house, closing the door behind her.

"It was fine. You're home early" Luna said.

"I had a short shift" Rita replied, shrugging a shoulder, "So, how was being in charge?" she asked.

"It wasn't that hard, everyone pretty much did what they normally did" Luna told her.

"What about Lincoln? He didn't do anything while he's grounded, did he?" Rita asked.

"Uhh…" Luna looked her mother for a moment, "Well, that's the thing. Lincoln's—"

"Right here" Lincoln appeared from behind the couch, spooking his older sister, "Hey mom" he greeted his mother.

"Hi, sweetie. What were you doing behind the couch?" Rita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if I could scare my big sister" Lincoln said, throwing his arms around Luna's neck, hugging her from behind.

"Heh. That's cute" Rita smiled, walking past the couch and her son, running her fingers through his white hair as went into the master bedroom.

When the door closed, Lincoln released his embrace from Luna. The boy then headed into the kitchen.

"Dude, I know you snuck out. Where were you?" Luna asked as she followed close behind him.

"Gaming club" Lincoln replied nonchalantly, taking a hot pocket from the freezer.

"Dude, seriously?" Luna folded her arms over her chest, furrowing her brows at her brother, "You couldn't have waited two weeks?"

"I couldn't help it, I need to be there" Lincoln placed his plated hot pocket in the microwave and turned it on, "Honestly, Luna, I would think you of all people would understand. I mean, you've snuck out to rock concerts before even though you were grounded"

Luna opened her mouth to rebuttal that, but soon found herself closing it due to said statement being somewhat true. Well played, Lincoln.

"So, are you going to rat me out to mom?" Lincoln asked, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

Luna sighed, "No, bro, I'm not going to rat you out. I know you wouldn't do that to me" she said.

" _Yeah, that's something Lola would do_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"But I will be keeping my eye on you more" Luna added.

"I can accept that" Lincoln closed his eyes with a smirk.

The microwave then went off, signaling his food was ready. As Lincoln took his hot pocket out of the microwave, Luna headed back into the living room, but not before looking over her shoulder at her brother, an eyebrow raised.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

The following morning, Lincoln was sitting at the dining room table, eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. That's when Luna came in wearing her night shirt, yawning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning, Luna" Lincoln greeted his third oldest sister.

"Morning, bro" Luna replied a bit groggily as she took a set next to her brother.

"So, any plans for today?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, it's Saturday, my band and I are going to meet up and hang at the park" Luna told him, "And you're coming with me" she added.

"What?" Lincoln turned to her, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, you're spending the day with me. You think I'm going to let you out of my sight after that stunt you pulled yesterday?" Luna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Doubtful, but I'm still grounded, so you won't be able to take me with you" Lincoln countered.

It was in that moment that their mother came in, dressed in her pink bathrobe and white slippers.

"Morning, you two" Rita greeted her two kids.

"Hey, mom, is it ok if Lincoln comes with me to the park?" Luna asked.

"Luna, your brother's grounded" Rita told her.

"I know. But I want to introduce him to my bandmates" Luna said.

"Hmm…" Rita rubbed her chin and pondered, "Will you keep a close eye on him?" she asked.

"Totally!" Luna smiled.

"Alright then, Luna" Rita said, giving permission for her daughter's request. She then walked past her kids and went into the kitchen to make her morning coffee.

"Rockin!" Luna threw up the devil horns.

"Dang it…" Lincoln said with deadpanned expression.

* * *

 _ **The Park…**_

"So, we're going to meet up with your bandmates?" Lincoln asked as he and Luna walked through the park.

"That's right" Luna confirmed with a nod.

"Hey, Luna, over here!" they heard a voice.

Looking ahead, they saw a blonde girl with a cyan colored streak in her hair. She wore a white shirt under a blue jacket, light purple pants held up by a black studded belt, and dark purple boots. Behind her were a boy and another girl.

"Hey Sam" Luna greeted the blonde-haired girl, "Hope you don't, I brought my little brother along" she gestured to the white-haired boy beside her.

"No, I don't mind at all" Sam replied, "You must be Lincoln. Luna's told us a lot about you"

" _So, this is Sam Sharp, the girl Luna has a crush on_ " Lincoln thought to himself, looking at the girl in front of him, "And you must be Sam. Who are these two?" he asked, pointing to the boy and girl behind her.

"This is Jake" Sam pointed to the guy, "And this is Shelby" she pointed to the girl.

"Hey man" Jake greeted him.

"Sup" Shelby greeted him as well.

"Hey" Lincoln greeted back.

"So, why's your bro here?" Jake asked the music loving Loud sister.

"He's grounded I'm watching him" Luna replied.

"Wow. What did he do?" Shelby asked.

"I got suspended for fighting. I won" Lincoln them, "And before you say anything, I did what I did to defend my sister Leni's honor" he added.

"Damn, Luna, your brother's a scrapper" Jake said with an impressed smirk.

Luna growled, glaring daggers at Jake. Sam elbowed him.

"What? It was a compliment" Jake wheezed.

"And I thank you for the compliment" Lincoln replied with a smirk. Luna glared at him as well, but he shrugged it off, "Honestly, Luna it could've been worse" he told her.

"How?" Luna asked sternly. Lincoln's smirk fell.

"I could've killed him…" Lincoln said in rather cold tone, an equally icy glare to match. Though the glare went unnoticed by Luna.

There was a moment of silence. What Lincoln had said had made the group somewhat uncomfortable. Jake then spoke up.

"Hey, little dude, here's some money. Go get us some drinks, would ya?" John suggested, pulling out a few ones.

Softening his expression, Lincoln took the money and headed for the nearest vending machine.

"Wow, your bro has got a scary side to him" Shelby commented.

"Yeah, is he always like that?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not usually. Although, he has been acting a bit different since joining this new gaming club" Luna told them.

"Ok, I'm back. Hope you guys like root beer" Lincoln returned, handing each of the bandmates a drink.

"Thanks, mate" Sam said, taking one.

"Huh, and here I thought Luna was the only one that did the British accent thing" Lincoln joked.

"Nah, we all do it. It's just for fun" Sam replied with a playful wink.

"Heh" Lincoln chuckled, "But, yeah, I did what I did to protect my sister. I protect all my sisters, even the older ones. Leni and Luna especially" he said to them.

"I know the feeling. I've got a brother myself" Sam said.

"Luna, if someone tries to pick on you, just tell me and I'll beat the tar out of them" Lincoln said, pounding his chest with a fist.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? You need your baby brother to help you" a voice said. They turned to see a black-haired girl approaching them.

"What do you want, Ashley?" Luna asked with annoyance.

"Just wanted to see Luna and the second rates" Ashley said, and then sees Lincoln, "Who's this, the only groupie you'll ever have?" she asked insultingly.

"Who do you think you are?" Lincoln asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"I'm Ashley, the best singer at Royal Woods High" Ashley said proudly, waving hand through her long black hair.

"Heh. More like a stuck-up little bitch" Lincoln shot back.

"What was that, you white-haired brat?" Ashley asked, looking at him with irritation.

"You heard me" Lincoln said, staring her down.

Ashley walked up and slapped him. Lincoln rubbed his cheek, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Ouch" Lincoln said dully.

"Hey, what the hell was that?!" Luna shouted, bandmates trying to hold her back.

"Nice shot" Lincoln smirked, "Now it's my turn" he said, and then delivered a punch to Ashley's stomach so hard it knocked the wind out of her.

The band looked at the white-haired boy with wide eyes. Even Luna's eyes were widened. Sure, he and her had fought with the other girls occasionaly, but she had never seen him punch someone like that.

"Dude, did you just hit a girl" Jake asked, surprised.

"Chivalry is dead" Lincoln replied coldly, not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

Ashely threw a punch across Lincoln's face. She was about to do it again, when…

"Wait!" Lincoln pulled out the bottle of root beer from behind himself, "How about some root beer?" he offered.

He then opened the can of soda. The sugary beverage sprayed in Ashley's face, blinding her. Seeing an opening, Lincoln crouched low and swept under Ashley's feet, causing the girl to fall on his back. Lincoln then walked up to her and stomped on her flat chest, staring down at her with a cold, hard glare.

"Now, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen" Lincoln began, "Don't you dare come near my sister or her friends again. You insult them or their music or pull a prank on them, and I'll hunt you down. Do you understand?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"Yes, sir" Ashely replied nervously.

"Good. Now, go" Lincoln told her. Ashley then took off running. Lincoln sighed and looked back at Luna and her friends, "I'm sorry you had to see that" he told them. He put his hands in his pockets and walked off, looking up at the sky.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta…" Luna gestured to her brother who was leaving.

"It's ok, go ahead, Luna. You are watching him after all" Sam said, accepting her choice.

"Yeah, tell your bro we said thanks" Jake said.

"And that he's a cutie" Shelby added.

"What Shelby said" Sam said, winking.

Luna nodded and chased after her brother.

" _That was a bit violent of me. Could my time in the animus and reliving my ancestor's memories be what's making me act like this?_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"Hey Linc, wait up!" Luna called as he ran up to him.

"Hm?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder at his sister. She then ran up and hugged him, "Heh. What's with the hug?" he asked, returning the affection by hugging her back.

"It's a thank you from me and Jake" Luna told him, "Oh, and Sam and Shelby think you're a cutie" she added.

"Uh… you're welcome" Lincoln replied with a light blush.

"C'mon, let's get home" Luna said.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up" Lincoln said.

"Linc, remember what I said" Luna said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, but I know a shortcut" Lincoln told her.

Luna looks confusedly at Lincoln, "Uh, Linc, this IS the shortcut" she said.

"Maybe, but I know a different shortcut" Lincoln told her.

"Yeah, right" Luna said skeptically.

"Bet on it?" Lincoln asked.

"What are the stakes?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"If I win, you have to play video games with me for a week once I'm done being grounded" Lincoln said, giving his part of the wager.

"And if I win, you have to pay for the next Mick Swagger concert tickets for you, me and my band mates...and you aren't allowed to interfere with me trying to get Mick Swagger's hair" said Luna, giving her part of the wager.

"Go ahead and try to get his hair, I really don't care" Lincoln rolled his eyes, "But you're on, my pretty sister!"

The two siblings the stuck out their arms and shook hands in agreement. Lincoln then ran across the park. Luna, on the other hand, just simply stuck to walking home.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Using his new parkour skills, Lincoln the buildings, leaping across the rooftops. Eventually, Lincoln reached Mr. Grouse's rooftop. He then leaped from the roof performing a tuck and roll. He then walked to his house and sat on the porch, waiting for Luna.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of waiting, Luna had arrived at the house. She then went wide-eyed upon seeing her brother sitting on the porch.

"Sorry, no Guitar Hero" Lincoln said mockingly, not out of breath whatsoever.

"What?" Luna asked, still wide eyed.

"A deal's a deal" Lincoln said.

"Fine" Luna sighed, "And are you sure we can't play Guitar Hero once?"

"We can play Rock Band, I hear that one's better" Lincoln replied as Luna sat next to him on the porch.

"Ok" Luna said, happy, but also a bit curious. How did Lincoln beat her, even with a shortcut?

"So, since you don't have to fulfill your side of the bet for another 2 weeks, what would my favorite big sister like to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Favorite big sis?" Luna looked at her with confusion. She had never heard him call her that before, for that was a dangerous thing to say within Loud family.

"Of course, Joanna" Lincoln said, "What do you say?"

Rather than seeing his sister Luna in front of him, Lincoln instead saw Joanna, John Morgan's older sister.

"Lincoln, who's Joanna?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. Lincoln vision had switched back, now seeing his real sister instead of Joanna.

"You called me Joanna" Luna said.

"I did?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, you did. Now, who's Joanna?" Luna asked.

"Uhh… no one. No one important" Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Really?" Luna asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, no one important" Lincoln replied, scooting closer to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

Luna had decided to let it go… for now.

" _Weird, I saw Joanna in Luna's place. I'll bet this is that bleeding effect thing that the others warned me about… I hope this doesn't happen often_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

* * *

 **And here's the end of chapter 10. What will happen in the next chapter? You'll have to read and find out.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 and Moon5555 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	11. No Guts, No Glori

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 11 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. I reuploaded this chapter due to it having one minor edit to it.**

* * *

It was a new day in Royal Woods. Two weeks had passed. It was Friday, Lincoln's suspension and grounding having ended today. He knew he'd have to go back to school on Monday, but for now he was relaxing in his room.

"Welp, mom said my grounding is over. I guess now I can finally the new game I got a few weeks back" Lincoln said, twirling the case of his newest game between his fingers. He then removed the plastic, opened the case, sniffing the inside, "Ah… I love that new video game smell" he sniffed again, this time catching another scent, "Wait a minute, is that…" he sniffed the air again, "Oh, no…"

Lincoln then open his door, his siblings doing the same as he walked downstairs. He knew that smell. It was his mother's expensive perfume, which could only mean one thing.

"Date night" Lincoln said, glaring at the calendar on the fridge, "Which also means…" he looked over his shoulder with the same expression.

"Lori's in charge! Do what she says! Bye!" Rita said quickly before exiting the house.

Lincoln sighed. As Lori took away his sisters' various things, Lincoln headed upstairs.

"AND NO VIDEO GAMES!" Lori shouted, taking away Lincoln's video game, " _Here we go, the Queen of No is starting her reign of tyranny"_ Lincoln thought with a deadpanned expression as Lori headed into her room, " _But not if I can help it_ " he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Having heard a lecture from Lori in her military getup, Lincoln and his other sister were sent to their rooms. With his eyes closed and arms folded, Lincoln sat there, thinking. After a few minutes, his eyes opened, a serious expression to them. Hopping out of bed, he opened his door and stepped into the hall.

He then opened the door on his left, entering the room of his two youngest siblings. Approaching, Lisa's workstation he reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a white washcloth and a bottle of chloroform.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Lisa raised an eyebrow as her brother held the washcloth against the opening of the chloroform, pouring the liquid into the cloth.

Lincoln closed the bottle and placed it back into Lisa's drawer, "Get the others and meet me in Lori's room in about five minutes" Lincoln told her before exiting her room.

"Ok…?" Lisa said with a confused expression.

Lincoln walked down the hall to Lori and Leni's room. He could've just walked in there were it not for the keypad that Lori had installed last week. It was locked by code, this being for extra security measures so that no could get into their room. Sadly, the only ones that knew the code were Lori, Leni and, of course, their parents. But now Lincoln needed to know the code as well.

The white-haired boy then blinked. When he did, his pupils had that white light within them again. With his eagle vision activated, he looked at the keypad next to the door and saw fingerprints in red light on certain numbers on the door. The numbers that were touched were zero, five, two, one and six.

It was a six-digit passcode, so Lincoln typed in a random series of numbers. However, that code was wrong. He tried a second time, but that one was wrong, too. Third time's the charm. He typed in another series of numbers, these ones being the right ones. Apparently, the code was 050216. He then turned off his eagle vision. With the arm with the chloroform towel behind his back, Lincoln used his right arm to open the door. Poking his head into his eldest sisters' room, he held up a finger to his lips, silently telling Leni to be quiet, the ditzy blonde nodding in understanding.

"Lincoln? How'd you know the code on the door?" Lori asked, looking over her shoulder at her younger brother with confusion.

"I just guessed" Lincoln shrugged, half-lying, " _Thank you, eagle vision_ " he said to himself in his head.

"Whatever" Lori rolled her eyes, know she'd have to change the code later, "What is it that you want, twerp?" she asked, turning back to her magazine. Lincoln approached his oldest sister.

"Nothing… just wanted to give my big sister a hug before dinner" Lincoln said, throwing his right arms around her, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"Alright, fine. Make this quick, and then go back to—mmph!" Lori's eyes widened, her sentence cut of midway as her nose was covered by a towel.

The seventeen-year old's eyes grew heavy, and then closed, her body going limp as she passed out in Lincoln's arms. With his sister unconscious, Lincoln lied her down on her bed.

"What did you do?" Leni asked.

"Just made her unconscious. She should be out for a while" Lincoln told her.

It was in that moment that the other sisters came into Lori's room. Looking around, they saw Lori knocked out on her bed with Lincoln and Lori looking at her.

"Huh, so that's what you were going through my draw for. You made our eldest sister go unconscious using trichloromethane. Street name, chloroform" Lisa explained as she adjusted her glasses.

"Dang, Linc, I didn't think you had it in you" Lynn commented.

"I know, I'd expect that from Lisa" Lana added.

Lincoln simply shrugged their comments off and turned to face them, "Lola, go get a chair and bring it here. Lana, go get your rope" he told the twins, the two girls doing as they were asked.

A minute later they came back with the items their brother had asked for. Lincoln grabbed Lori and picked her up bridal style. Despite his age, he was able to carry her with relative ease. He then put her unconscious body in the chair.

"Alright, Lana, tie her up" Lincoln told his tomboy younger sister, knowing she was good at that sort of thing.

The young girl took the rope and wrapped it around his older sister's body. Once behind her, Lana tied the rope, using the tightest knot that she knew of. Now all the siblings had to do was wait for the oldest sister to wake up.

* * *

After several minutes, Lori's began to stir awake, her eyes fluttering. When fully open, she saw her siblings.

"What's going on?" Lori asked furiously, narrowing her eyes.

"Your power trip is over! We're taking our Friday nights!" Lincoln told her.

"Power trip?" Lori asked.

"Admit it. You get a sick thrill out of bossing us around" Lincoln said, his other sisters agreeing with him.

"You think I _enjoy_ this?" Lori raised an eyebrow, "Unfortunately, I'm the only one that can keep this house from ending up in a pile of rubble! It's not like any of you could do it"

"Yeah-huh. Lincoln could" Lana spoke.

Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise.

"WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN! WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN!" the other sisters chanted, Lori looking flabbergasted.

"Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litterbox" Lori said condescendingly.

Hearing a purr, Lincoln looked over his shoulder at the family cat. Cliff looked into the eyes of the white-haired boy, who clenched his fists and shot him a cold glare. Out of fear, Cliff hopped on top of the litterbox and did his business.

"You were saying?" Lincoln looked back at Lori with a smirk, the blonde girl looking back with disbelief.

Lori shook her, "You still don't have what it takes to be in charge" she told him.

"Oh yeah? Challenge accepted!" Lincoln snatched the whistle off her neck, "Take her away!" he told the rest of his sisters.

"You won't last five minutes!" Lori said, laughing maniacally as her sisters carried her away to her room.

Lincoln shut the door.

"Lola, guard this door. No one gets in, no one comes out" he told the pageant princess.

Lola nodded in agreement and came back wielding a golf club while dressed as a security guard.

"Say goodbye to the Queen of No…" Lincoln tossed the whistle to the floor, "…and hello to the King of Yes"

The sisters cheered, with Luna jamming on her guitar.

* * *

"Ah! Now I can finally play my game!" Lincoln said, sitting on the couch with his controller in hand after having said yes to the sisters' activities.

Just before he could play his game though, he heard scream. Running upstairs, he saw Leni screaming her head off as Luan chased her around with a toy spider.

"Have fun" Lincoln said before hearing Luna's amps at a high volume, "RAD SOUNDS! MAYBE NOT SO LOUD!" he shouted over the volume before turning it down.

He then heard an explosion from Lisa's room, the smoke alarm going off.

"What was that?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, looking at the soot covered girl.

"It's science. You wouldn't understand" Lisa said before a tentacle came out of her room, the young girl screaming as she kicked it back into her room.

Lincoln sighed. He walked downstairs to try and play his game again. However, he caught a glimpse of Lily on top of the bookshelf, throwing books on to the floor.

" _Well, I guess would be a good chance to practice my parkour skills_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln ran and leapt towards the dining room table, using his foot to rebound off the edge of it. Gliding towards the top of the bookshelf, he grabbed Lily before she had a chance to walk off, holding the infant close to him. The white-haired boy leapt off and landed safely with his sister in his arms.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Lana asked with amazement, fishing rod in her hand as she fished in the fish tank.

"That's on a need to know basis," Lincoln said, "And don't fish in there! Those are _pets_!" he told her.

It was then that he saw Lynn walking backwards, pouring dirt on the floor.

"Lynn, what're you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Can't ride a dirt bike without dirt" Lynn replied.

Lincoln facepalmed and sighed, " _You can't be serious…_ " he thought to himself. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head with a waffle, knocking him down, "What the hell?" Lincoln rubbed the back of the head, looking up to see Lucy and Lana having a food fight.

Dodging the barrage of food, he went into the kitchen and came back with a cookie sheet. He used the item as a shield to protect himself from incoming waffles. He gave an impressed look when he saw the art the food had indirectly created. Lynn came in spraying the floor with a water hose, when she got hit in the head by a gourd, causing the hose to spray wildly.

"Hi, exterminator guy! Do you do spiders?" Leni asked, on the phone as Luan still chased her with the plastic spider before dodging the hose, "Ew! What about water snakes?"

Lincoln ran into the dining room, leaping over the telephone cord. He then saw Lucy held up in fort made of diapers.

"Lucy! what're you doing with all those diapers?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lana screamed at the top of her lungs, firing meatballs like a turret.

"Incoming" Lucy warned before taking cover behind the diaper fort.

Lincoln rolled out of the way, the diaper fort having taken damage from the meatballs. Lana the tossed a cupcake. Lucy grabbed Lily and plugged the hole up with the baby's butt, Lily giggling as the dessert made an impact with her rear. Lincoln then walked out of the dining room and into the living room.

"FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK!" Luna shouted. Lincoln turned and saw her crank her amp to supermax, a pile of fireworks behind her as if setting up for a finale.

"Oh, god damn it…" Lincoln muttered. Luna then strummed her guitar, causing a noise so loud it sent Lincoln flying into a wall.

Lincoln the saw Cliff about to defecate in the fireplace. The boy growled, staring down the cat with the same cold glare from before. Just like earlier, Cliff hopped on to the litterbox and did his business once again. Lincoln face grew red with anger.

"Alright that's it!" he said. "No guitar playing!" he unplugged Luna's amp, "No food fights!" he took away the food from Lana, "No dirt bikes!" he took the hose from Lynn, "And no science experiments!" he took away Lisa's beakers and tossed them, causing an explosion behind him.

"Who do you think you are? Lori?" Lynn said mockingly, she and the other sisters laughing at Lincoln.

Lincoln furrowed his brows, "No, I'm not…" he glared, look of his eyes making the girls go silent, "I'm more dangerous. Now, cooperate or I'm going to have to get serious" he said in a threatening tone, the girls gulping in fear before nodding in agreement, "Good. Mom and Dad are going to be home in 10 minutes, I'd suggest we get this place cleaned up"

It was a lie, but the girls nodded and began cleaning the messes they made. The white-haired boy then climbed up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Cliff about to use the bathroom again. Shooting him a glare, Lincoln had spooked the cat into hopping on to the litterbox, making him do his business for the third time that night. Lincoln then proceeded his walked upstairs. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small device, a switchblade. He remembered when he had received the small weapon. He had just finished his second session in the animus…

 _[Flashback]_

Having finished his second time in the animus, was heading to the elevator. He had to make it home before his parents, otherwise he'd be in even more trouble for blowing of his grounding.

"Hey, Lincoln, wait up!" Connor said, running after the boy.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder at his mentor with a raised eyebrow, "Can you make it quick? I've got to hurry" he said.

"It won't take long. I just want to give you this" Conner said, handing him a small item. Lincoln took the item in question.

"A switchblade?" Lincoln looked at it questionably.

"Yeah, you never know when you might need to defend yourself" Connor said, "Plus, it'll be good practice for when you get a hidden blade of your own" he added with a wink.

Lincoln smiled with gratitude.

 _[End of Flashback]_

" _I thought I would've used this thing to stab someone in self-defense, but I guess using it to cut Lori free works, too_ " Lincoln thought to himself with a smirk.

He then approached Lori's room.

"Hey!" Lola held up her hand, making Lincoln stop in his tracks, "No one gets in, no one comes out! Boss' orders!"

"Those were _my_ orders. Stand aside" Lincoln told her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stand back, sir!" Lola said, smacking the golf club into her hand.

There was a short pause between the brother and sister.

"Alright, you asked for it, Lola" Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her.

Lincoln charged at the six-year-old with a war cry. Lola attempted to whack him with the club, but he caught it mid-swing. Walking in a quarter circle, Lincoln tossed the club aside. Lola growled and charged at him with a tackle. However, Lincoln dodged it with a side step, causing Lola to faceplant into Luna and Luan's door. The little girl then slid to the floor, having fallen unconscious.

"You really should've listened to me" Lincoln said to his unconscious sister.

Walking up to Lori's door, he typed in the code from before. Entering his eldest sister's room, he once again pulled out his switchblade, unsheathing it as he walked up behind his tied-up sister.

"I knew you couldn't last five minutes" Lori said, as her brother began cutting the rope.

"Shut up!" Lincoln said, "You'll be surprised to find that I've got everything under control. The girls are cleaning the house as we speak" he told her.

"I'll see for myself before I believe you" Lori said, the rope dropping the floor. Lincoln quickly retracted the knife and put it back into his pocket. Lori followed her brother out of her room, "What happened to her?" she asked, noticing Lola's unconscious body on the floor of the hall.

"She'll be fine, don't worry" Lincoln said reassuringly, avoiding the question.

When they reached the base of the stairs, they say the girls finishing up their cleaning.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You literally had this under control" Lori said, a both a little shocked and a little amazed.

"I told you" Lincoln replied.

It was in that moment that Lori's phone went off, "Hello?" Lori answered her phone, "Uh-huh. Sure. Ok. Bye" Lori hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Mom and Dad. They'll be home in ten minutes" Lori told him.

"Huh. I just said that to get the girls to clean up" Lincoln said.

"Hey, Lincoln, we just finished cleaning. We'll be in our rooms if you need us" Lana said as she and the rest of the girls headed upstairs.

The other girls went into their rooms, with Lana carrying Lola into their room after finding her unconscious body. This left Lincoln and Lori by themselves in a living room. Looking at the wall behind him, Lincoln saw the imprint he made earlier. He grabbed the food painting and hung it on the wall, covering up the damage.

"We've got ten minutes to spare before Mom and Dad get home. What do you want do until then?" Lincoln asked as he plopped on to the couch.

"How about a video game?" Lori offered, sitting next to him and taking a controller in her hands, handing him the second one.

"Seriously?" Lincoln eyed the controller.

"Yeah. I can't say 'no' _all_ the time" Lori said, smiling. Lincoln nodded and took the controller from her.

After ten minutes of playing Lincoln's newest game, he and Lori saw a light emanating through the window. The two took that as their parents coming home. The door then opened.

"Wow! I can't believe this house is still standing!" Lynn Sr. said with amazement.

"What'd you expect? Lori's in charge" Lincoln lied as he smiled at his sister, Lori smiling back as they continued to play the game.

"So, what're you guys up to?" Rita asked, Lynn Sr. heading into the master bedroom behind the couch.

"Just playing a video game" Lori replied as they started a new level in the game they were playing.

Rita smiled, "Heh. That brings back memories" she said under her breath, lightly shaking her head nostalgically, having memories of doing similar things with her own brother.

Rita then walked past her kids, glancing at the food painting at the wall as she entered the master bedroom. Meanwhile, sitting on the steps was Luna, eyeing her siblings on the couch. More specifically, her brother. Lincoln had been acting differently lately. Defending Leni, she could understand since any one of them would've done the same thing. But lately, he'd been doing things she'd have never expect from him.

Threatening the bully that picked on her and her band. Somehow managing to beat her home despite her using her usual shortcut. Using chloroform to knock Lori out. Glaring at Cliff that made him use the litterbox. Using the same glare on them which, if she were being honest, worked. And this all happened after he joined that gaming club.

" _Something's going on with you, bro… and I'm going to find out what_ " Luna thought to herself, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

 **And here's the end of chapter 11. This chapter was a rewrite of the episode "** _ **No Guts, No Glori**_ **". I'm sure I've said this before, but I plan to change the events and timeline of certain episodes from the show, this one being one of them. If I haven't said it before then I have now. I'm not sure what I'll do for the next chapter, but I'll think of something.**

 **I thank Moon5555, Gamelover41592 and WTBB501 for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	12. Sleuth or Consequences

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 12 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. Last chapter centered around the episode "No Guts, No Glori", this one will revolve around "Sleuth or Consequences". Let's get started.**

* * *

It was another day in the Loud house. A good two weeks had passed since the end of Lincoln's grounding and a few things have happened since then. From Lincoln trying to make the house more earth friendly, to him sharing his room with Lynn after she had a fight with Lucy, to him receiving a crappy little hand-me-down bike from Lori and everything in between.

Right now, though, he was preparing to go to an Ace Savvy convention. Wearing a homemade costume that he created himself, he then pulled out his walkie talkie from his pocket.

"One-Eyed Jack, this is Ace Savvy" He said into the walkie talkie.

"This is One-Eyed Jack. Just putting the finishing touches on my costume. And when it's ready, I'll be keeping one eye out for crime" Clyde said from the other end.

"Roger that. I meet you at 4:00 when it's time to…" Lincoln burst out of his room and into the hall, "…deal out some justice!" He pulled out a deck of cards that fell to the floor, "Damn it!"

In that moment he looked to see all his sisters laughing at him.

"Get a load of this!" Lynn said.

"That is literally the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Lori added.

"You aren't going out in public like that, are you?" Lola asked.

"I might point out that you are well past the recommended age that this behavior is deemed acceptable" Lisa commented.

The girls then laughed again, making Lincoln give a rather stoic expression. The white-haired boy closed his eyes and chuckled.

"You know, it's funny…" Lincoln began, getting the sisters' attention, "After that bet we had a while back, we all agreed to be more accepting of each other's hobbies, and yet, here you all are, making fun of me" he said, "If I remember correctly, except for Lily, I beat every last one of you. Who could go an hour without making a joke? Or five minutes without turning everything into a competition or sport?" he told them.

The girls remained silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Lincoln said,

The girls stepped aside as their white-haired brother walked past them. As he did, Luna stared at him, a loss at for what to say. In all her life, she never thought Lincoln would ever grow a pair. When he opened the bathroom door, tons of toilet water gushed out into the wall.

"Gross! Lincoln! You clogged the toilet _again_?" Lori asked, she and the girls shooting him annoyed glares.

"I'm telling Dad!" Lola said as she went downstairs to go get their father.

"Oh, yeah, automatically blame the _boy_ for the toilet being clogged" Lincoln sarcastically remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, you have made more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory!" Luan countered with a laugh.

"There was the time with the Christmas sweater, the time with the liverwurst loaf, and the time with Dad's karaoke CDs" Lori said, listing off the times he clogged the toilet.

"That last one was probably a blessing in disguise" Lisa chimed in, adjusting her glasses.

"All true. But this time, it _wasn't_ me. I swear!" Lincoln said.

"Well, there goes my Saturday" Lynn Sr. said as he came upstairs with Lola, a plunger in the girl's hand.

Lola moves her twin aside as she holds an even bigger plunger, "Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog. You're gonna need Big Bertha!" she said.

"Well, Mr. Flush-My-CDs-Down-The-Can, I assume this was your doing?" Lynn asked with a crossed expression.

"No, it wasn't. Not this time" Lincoln replied.

"Well, _somebody_ did it! Toilets don't just clog themselves! Until one of you fesses up, everyone's grounded!" Lynn Sr. told them, the girls complaining at the unfair decision.

"But the convention's in a few hours and I have to get my comic signed!" Lincoln said, gesturing to the comic in his hand.

"Until I know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!" Lynn Sr. said, the girls complaining even more and Lincoln falling to his knees.

"Big Bertha coming through!" Lana said as she and Lynn Sr. walked past Lincoln and into the bathroom.

"Well, I'm not paying the time for this crime" Lincoln muttered to himself, " _Where other men blindly follow the truth, nothing is true…_ " he thought, his expression now serious.

* * *

Lincoln was in his room, a deck of cards in his hands. He then placed ten cards, each with a draw of one of his sisters on them.

"One of you punks is the perp… but which one?" Lincoln said, looking at the images of his sisters.

"Hey Lincoln" Lucy greeted her brother appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Lucy. What's up?" Lincoln asked, surprisingly having not been scared when his sister showed up.

"I might have a tip for you" Lucy said.

"Is that so?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to help so badly?" he asked with suspicion.

"I don't care about being grounded. My life is just an endless mental prison, anyway. But it's not fair that you have to miss your thing" Lucy told him.

"Thanks. So, what do you have?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Lynn has eaten spicy meatball subs for ten days straight. Do you have any idea what that does to your digestive system?" Lucy asked, her fists on her hips.

"Gross! But I'll take whatever lead I can get. Want to team up?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Besides bear the weight of the world on my shoulders" Lucy said rather darkly.

"I'm going to ignore that last part" Lincoln said.

* * *

Lynn was in the kitchen, preparing to eat yet another meatball sub, when a light shined in her face.

"Hey! What's with the light?" Lynn asked, shielding her eyes.

"Admit, Lynn. You jammed the john" Lincoln pointed an accusing finger at the jock.

"I think those tights are cutting off oxygen to your brain" Lynn said.

"Then explain all those wrappers in the trashcan. Nobody can eat that many subs and _not_ wreak havoc on the plumbing" Lincoln said, crossing his arms with his eyes narrowed.

"Nice try, genius, but my favorite roller derby is playing tonight, and I never bomb the bowl before the big game. It's bad luck! If I go number 2, we won't be number 1!" Lynn told them.

"Gross" Lucy said in her usual monotone.

"If you wanna know who plugged the porcelain, why don't you ask Lisa? She keeps a log of all our bathroom habits. Pun intended" Lyn said.

"Of course! Lisa's weird poop study! Let's go see this joker!" Lincoln said, pulling out a single card which turned out to be a joker.

* * *

"I'm going to need the file from 1 to 4 AM" Lincoln said as he and Lucy were now in Lisa and Lily's room.

"1 to 4 AM…" Lisa searched through her filing cabinet full of folders, "Hmm. It seems to be missing"

"Missing? How convenient! Clearly, you did it! Case closed!" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, please! I haven't used the family lavatory in years! It takes too much time away from my studies. I prefer to use Lily's training potty" Lisa told them.

"Eww…" Lincoln cringed, narrowing his eyes in disgust, "Well, it can't be Lily, her used diapers are in the waste basket" he said.

"What about Lori?" Lucy asked.

"It's possible, she was quick to point the finger at me" Lincoln said.

The white-haired boy stepped out into the hall and down to his eldest sister's bedroom. Using his eagle vision, he saw fingerprints on different numbers of the keypad. He typed in three sets of codes with the first two being wrong. On the third attempt, he got it right. This time the code was 051716. Turning off his eagle vision, he entered his eldest sister's room.

"Literally? I changed passcode this time!" Lori said with annoyance, her teen magazine in her hands, "What do you want, Lincoln?"

"I know it was you that clogged the toilet" Lincoln said.

"What?" Lori glared at him.

"You were so quick to blame me. If I didn't clog the toilet then the only reason you'd blame me is if you—hey! What's the big idea?" Lincoln said as his older sister turned him around.

Lori grabbed the hem of Lincoln's underwear a began lifting them. His instincts kicking in, Lincoln drew his arm forward before throwing it back and delivering a hard elbow to Lori's stomach. Lori fell to her knees, clenching her stomach after having the wind knocked out of her.

"It… wasn't me" Lori said, trying to catch her breath as she looked up at her brother.

"Very well" Lincoln replied, looking over his shoulder at her with a glare of his own.

When he exited the room, it left Lori to wonder when her brother got so strong. Her guess, it was probably all the sparring he was forced to do with Lynn.

"Oh! Big Bertha's got something!" Lincoln heard his father say as he exited Lori's room. He then entered the bathroom, standing behind his father.

"I wanna see! Is it something really grody?" Lana asked. Lynn Sr. then handed her what clogged the toilet, "Paper? It's gotta be something bigger than that?" Lana tossed the paper aside, only for Lincoln to catch it in his hand.

The white-haired boy looked the paper over. He was quick to realize that this a page from picture book. It had candy colored horses with one of the characters saying, " **If you don't tell the truth, your heart will never be set free** ". Lincoln recognized this as _Princess Pony_. It was a toy franchise with several cartoon series and books. Speaking of which…

"Here's the culprit!" Lana said, holding a book that she had finished from the toilet.

Lincoln took the book in his hands. As stated before, it was a _Princess Pony_ book. He wouldn't judge anyone that liked it, but it was a bit girl and pink for his tastes. Wait a minute…

" _Girly and pink? Only one of my sisters could possibly be into this junk…_ " Lincoln thought, shoving the piece of paper into his underwear and holding the book under his arm as he exited the bathroom. He saw Lucy exit Lisa's room.

"Did Lori do it?" Lucy asked his as he walked down the hall.

"No, she didn't do it. But I have a feeling who might've" Lincoln said, standing in front of the twins' bedroom door. He then kicked open the door and stormed in, "I know you did it, Lola! We found _your_ book in the toilet!" he said, showing the pageant princess the girly book.

"Barf! That is not mine! I may be girly and pink, but I do have standards!" Lola replied.

"She's telling the truth…" Lincoln said, gazing into the six-year old's eyes, convinced by having quickly used his eagle vision.

"I don't think so! She's sweating more than a vampire in the sun! Let me take a run at her!" Lucy said, voicing her doubts before kicking Lola's table over and spilling her tea on her, "We know you did it! ADMIT IT! CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth...YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!" she yelled.

Lincoln's eyes widened. He just read those words from the page of the book. His eyebrows angled downward in a serious expression.

"Lucy, may I have a word with you?" Lincoln said, pulling the spooky girl aside.

The brother and sister duo entered Lynn and Lucy's room.

"What is it, Lincoln?" Lucy asked as Lincoln closed and locked the door behind them.

"It was you, wasn't it? _You're_ the Princess Pony lover!" Lincoln crossed his arms as he leaned against the door.

"That's absurd!" Lucy replied, crossing her arms as well.

His eyes at the ground, Lincoln saw an odd, square-shaped shadow. Raising his head, he saw the shadow being cased from the ceiling lamp above. He walked over and climbed on top of the dresser. He then removed a piece of paper that was inside of the lamp before hopping off the dresser.

"Lisa's missing bathroom files" Lincoln held up the piece of paper, glaring at the goth girl.

"Lynn could've put that there! You've got nothing on me!" Lucy said, before her vampire poster peeled off and revealed a Princess Pony poster. Lincoln raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Dang it…" Lucy hung her head.

"You've been lying to me this whole time! Why?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy readjusted the previous poster, "I couldn't let our sisters know I read Princess Pony. You know how they are. They'd make fun of me for the rest of my life" she told him.

"Then why _do_ you read it?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Even I need a break from the darkness every now and then" Lucy said.

"So, how did it end up in the toilet?" Lincoln asked.

"The bathroom's the only place I can safely read it. I was reading it last night. And when I heard someone coming, I panicked" Lucy told him.

"I sympathize with you, Lucy. I really do. But you have to tell everybody. They still think I did it!" Lincoln said.

"But they'll tease me even worse than they tease you! Maybe you can handle that, but I can't!" Lucy said, slouching in shame.

"Lucy, I'm going to miss the convention! Either you tell them, or I will!" Lincoln gave her a choice.

"Sigh… I'll tell them…" Lucy said with defeat.

* * *

Downstairs, the other sisters were doing their own things in the living room. Lincoln and Lucy walked downstairs, when they heard the doorbell ring. Heading to the front door, he opened it to reveal Clyde, dressed in his One-Eyed Jack attire.

"Hold on a minute, Clyde, we're in the middle of something" Lincoln told him before closing the door.

"Excuse me… I have something to say…" Lucy spoke up as Lincoln joined them, the book in her hands, "This is what totaled the toilet"

"Princess Pony?!" Lisa questioned in surprise, she and the other girls laughing.

"Which of you lame-o's does that belong to?" Lynn asked mockingly.

"Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet, I get a toothache just looking at it!" Lisa spoke up.

"Can that actually happen?" Leni asked, a terrified look on her face.

"Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!" Luan said.

"Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on the outside!" Lori added, the other girls laughing some more.

Glancing at his gothic sister out of the corner of his eye, Lincoln could tell what she was feeling. He knew he could handle the teasing, but could Lucy? No, she couldn't. She didn't have what it took to handle all that teasing. At least, not yet. Sighing internally, he knew what he had to do.

"Actually… the book belongs to—"

"Me!" Lincoln spoke up, cutting Lucy off midsentence.

"YOU?!" the other girls said, flabbergasted.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd make fun of me" Lincoln said.

"Aw, Lincoln… of course, we're going to make fun of you! But only for the rest of your life!" Lori said condescendingly.

"Really? That's awfully hypocritical of you" Lincoln spoke, making the girls look at him.

 _[Flashback]_

It was the middle of night. Lincoln had gone back to bed after using the bathroom. However, he was able to go back to sleep. Maybe some late-night television might help. Stepping out into the hall, he was about to head downstairs, when he heard something, and it was coming from Luna and Luan's room. Poking his head into their room, he saw Luan sleeping in bed.

"What do you call a dog that's on fire? A hot dog!" Luan said in her sleep. Lincoln then noticed a camera pointed at herself. Wait, was she recording herself sleep-joking? "What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer!" she made another joke in her sleep.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and shook his head, shutting the door behind him. He then headed downstairs and plopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Since it was the middle of the night though, there wasn't much on. That's when something caught his eye. It was a news report.

"Welcome to the midnight Michigan news. Tonight, we've received footage of Mick Swagger's concert where a crazed fan was chasing him across the stage" The man on the tv said.

Oh no. They then showed footage of Mick Swagger running across the stage, being chased by a crazed fan. As Lincoln guessed, the crazed fan was none other than his music-loving sister Luna.

"MICK! WAIT! I JUST WANT A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!" Luna shouted as she chased Mick across the stage on tv.

"The fan was then apprehended by security and removed from the vicinity" The news reporter on tv said.

"Oh, god damn it, Luna…" Lincoln groaned, his hand cupping his eye as he shook his head.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"I'm not the one that takes a dump for half an hour after eating 10 spicy meatball subs. I'm not the one that records themselves telling jokes in their sleep or chases a Rockstar across stage for a lock of their hair!" He began, "I'm not the one the texts their significant other 24/7 or snitches on everyone to get what they want. I'm not the one the eats bugs or has a fascination with people's poop! Yet, do I make fun of you guys for what you do?! No!" Lincoln yelled, clenching his fists.

The girls stared at their brother, surprised at his little outburst. They were all at a loss for words. Lincoln exhaled through his nose.

"I'm going to tell Dad that I clogged the toilet. You'll all be ungrounded, but everyone her—except Leni, Lucy and Lily can go suck it!" Lincoln stormed off upstairs after his little vent, upset with each of his sisters except for the three that he mentioned, "Dad, I was the one that clogged the toilet!" Lincoln shouted to his father who was still in the bathroom, having reached the top of the stairs.

"LINCOLN, YOU'RE GROUNDED! GIRLS, YOU ARE NO LONGER GROUNDED!" Lynn Sr. shouted, making sure the girls downstairs heard him.

Lincoln groaned with a light shake of his head. The white-haired boy the proceeded to his room.

"Hey, bro…" Luna spoke, standing behind her brother, making him stop in his tracks.

Lincoln glared at her over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, Linc, I just wanted to—"

"Apologize? Yeah, sure" Lincoln rolled eyes, unconvinced.

"But I just wanted to—"

"Save it, Joanna!" Lincoln cut his rocker sister off, pointing at her.

The two siblings looked at each other, both stunned. They were stunned because this had been the second time that he had called her Joanna. The bleeding effect had occurred once again. Luna attempted to break the ice by saying something, but Lincoln had run into his room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Luna stood there in silence. This was the second time her brother had called her that name. A serious expression formed on the rocker's face. Lincoln was going back to school on Monday. When he got out, Luna would be checking up on his. It's time she knew just what this gaming club was about.

* * *

That night, Lincoln stood in his room. He whipped out his deck of cards and attempted to do the trick he did earlier. This time though, it had a different outcome.

"Finally!" Lincoln said, having at last pulled off the trick.

It was then that Lincoln heard a tap on his window. Turning in the direction of the sound, he saw the messenger pigeon from before standing on the edge of the window. The white-haired boy opened the window to let the little bird in. He then noticed a piece of paper on the bird's neck, one with the assassin insignia on it.

"Hey little guy, is that for me?" Lincoln asked as he removed the paper and read it.

" _Hey Lincoln, I remember you saying you'd be grounded for two weeks. Since it's been a month since then, your grounding most likely ended two weeks ago. My guess as to why you haven't shown up lately is either because you've been busy with life, someone's suspicious of you and want to keep those suspicions at a minimal, or both. Either way, it's understandable. If you have the time, stop by the hideout on Monday, after school so we can start the next animus session_ "

-Connor

" _P.S. Here's my number: 843-2333_ "

"Looks like I'm going into the animus on Monday" Lincoln said to himself, "Thanks, little guy" he petted the pigeon on the head before it took off into the night sky, Lincoln closing the window soon afterwards.

"Hey Lincoln" Lucy greeted, once again appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Lucy" Lincoln greeted back, having once again not been scared by his spooky sister's sudden appearance.

"Sorry you missed your convention. Here, I made you something" Lucy handed him something, revealing it to be a horror comic book, "It's no signed Ace Savvy comic, but I hope you like it"

" _Creepy. But impressive, in terms of design. Not bad…_ " Lincoln thought as he looked at the comic his sister made for him, "Thanks you, Lucy. I see your break from the darkness is over" he said with a gratitude, and a hint of disturbance.

"So, why did you do it?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked up at her.

"Taking the blame for me and saying you clogged the toilet, why'd you do it?" Lucy asked. Lincoln smiled.

"Because you were right. I can handle whatever teasing is thrown at me. I'm comfortable with who I am" Lincoln told her, "But don't worry, someday you will be, too. Until then, your big brother has got your back" he said, giving her a light, playful punch in the arm.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Lucy said gratefully, leaning in and planting a kiss upon her brother's cheek.

It was then that Lincoln's door opened. The two siblings turned to see their mother, Rita, standing in the door way.

"Lucy, can I talk alone with Lincoln for a second?" Rita asked, pointing at her white-haired son. Lucy nodded and walked past her mother out of her brother's room. Rita closed the door and looked at her son, "Have a seat, honey" she told him.

Lincoln plopped on to his bed, his mother then taking a seat next to him.

"I heard what happened today. The toilet got clogged again" Rita wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder.

"Uh-huh" Lincoln nodded in confirmation.

"The girls told me it was you. That you clogged it with your Princess Pony book. Is that true?" Rita asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Lincoln gave another nod, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, you know what I think?" Rita asked, causing her son to look up at her, "I think it wasn't you. In fact, I _know_ it wasn't you"

"Wha… what do you mean?" Lincoln asked quizzically.

"Sweetie, I know that only one of you sisters reads Princess Pony. Don't tell her I said this, but…" Rita looked at the door, and then leaned into her son's ear, "I know Lucy likes that stuff" she whispered.

"How do you—"

"I'm your guys' mother, I know a lot about you kids" Rita told him, cutting him off.

"Right" Lincoln said. He really couldn't argue with that logic.

"I got you something" Rita said before pulling out something from behind her and handing it to Lincoln.

The white-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"A signed Ace Savvy comic?!" Lincoln looked at his mother.

"I went to the convention after being told what happened today. Consider it a reward for taking the fall for your little sister" Rita told him, running her fingers through his hair.

Lincoln through his arms around his mother's midsection in a tight hug. Rita released a chuckle.

"What's so fun?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing. The fact that you did something like that for your sister reminds me of someone that I knew once. Someone that often did the same thing for me when I was younger" Rita said, "So, how long are you grounded for?"

"A week" Lincoln told her.

"Hmm. Well, let's just shorten it to this weekend. You'll be ungrounded on Monday" Rita said.

"What if Dad is against it?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Heh heh. If your father is against my decision, well… let's just say he knows not to get on my bad side" Rita said with smile.

Lincoln gulped in slight nervousness. He could tell the fierceness she was hiding in his voice… and he didn't even have to use his eagle vision for that. If he were to be honest with himself, he was more afraid of his mother than he was his father. He figured that's probably how a lot of anime boys felt when it came to their mothers.

"Alright, dinner's in an hour. Have fun reading your comic" Rita said, kissing his forehead before getting up and leaving her son's room.

Lincoln looked at his signed comic and smiled at the sight of it. Though there was one thing on his mind. Who was his mother talking about?

* * *

 **And here's the end of Chapter 12. As said before, this one's a rewrite of the episode "Sleuth or Consequences". Next chapter won't be a rewrite of an episode from the show.**

 **One of you asked if I would be doing rewrites of "Sister Fight Protocol" and "No Such Luck". Well, here are my answers. No Such Luck: yes, but probably only the second half. Sister Fight Protocol: I could, but I wouldn't know how.**

 **I thank Moon5555 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Can you guess what Connor's phone number spells?**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	13. Luna Knows

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 13 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

A few minutes had passed since had passed since Lincoln's little outburst as well as that moment that happened him and his sister, Luna. Speaking of which, the rocker girl was alone in her room, lying in her bed with her hands behind her head. She had recently been thinking about what was going lately with her little brother. A month ago, he was an adorkable, comic book and video game loving little boy.

But now? He was still the same Lincoln, but there was something off about him. Lately he's been doing things that she'd never expect. Blowing off his grounding, taking down her bully, beating her home despite her taking a shortcut. Those things seemed out of character for her little brother. She'd probably expect that from Lynn, but not from the sole boy of the Loud siblings.

Now that she thought about it, all of this had started since he joined that gaming club of his. A serious expression formed on the rocker's face. Lincoln was going back to school on Monday. She had feeling there was more to this gaming club come Monday, she was going to find out what.

Meanwhile, in Lincoln's bedroom, the white-haired boy was leaning back in his chair, playing with his switchblade, sheathing and unsheathing it out of boredom. He had just finished reading the signed comic his mother had given him and wanted to save the homemade comic Lucy had given him for later. But comics weren't what were on the boy's mind now. What he was thinking about was the fact that he had called Luna by the name of his ancestor's sister, Joanna. This was the second time that this had happened, and he knew it was due to the bleeding effect that the assassins had mentioned.

He was going back to school on Monday. Once school was over, he'd be heading over to the hideout for his third session in the animus. He'd make sure to mention the occurrence of the bleeding effect to them before then.

* * *

 **Monday…**

"Hey, Lincoln, want to come with us to the arcade?" Clyde offered, Liam, Zach and Rusty standing beside him.

"Uh, sorry guys, I've got something important to do. Maybe next time" Lincoln said before walking off.

Turning a corner, he was heading past the principal's office, when heard the Principal talking.

"Gaming Club? We don't have a gaming club" Lincoln heard the head of the school, Principal Huggins say.

He then heard a feminine voice speak up. One that sounded very familiar.

"But my bro said he's been going to this club for weeks!" the girl said. Crap, it was Luna!

"Well, I don't know why. We've never had such a thing at our school" Principal Huggins told her.

"He lied…" Lincoln heard her mutter. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she was angry.

Sensing what was about to happen, he bolted in the opposite direction. He pushed past several kids until he exited through the back of the school. When he was out, he looked over his shoulder and was grateful that Luna wasn't there. With the coast clear, he made his way straight to the assassin's hideout.

Meanwhile, Luna had barged out of the Principal's office, her fists clenched.

"I can't believe it. The little bugger lied" Luna said, "If he's not here then where could he be?" she asked herself, rubbing her chin.

There was only one person that could probably help her with that. Her genius four-year-old sister. The rocker girl then made a B line for the kindergarten class.

* * *

 _ **Assassin's Hideout…**_

"Hey guys" Lincoln greeted his fellow assassins.

"Hey Lincoln, long time no see. It's been, what, a month?" Connor said.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to make time for my family and friends" Lincoln told them, "…and to make sure not to arouse suspicion" he added.

"Makes sense" Connor shrugged.

"By the way, you guys were right. The bleeding effect happened twice" Lincoln spoke up.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, it happened when ever I was around my sister, Luna. The hallucinations made me see her as John's sister, Joanna" Lincoln explained.

"You must be seeing the memories your ancestor had with her" Jerome spoke up.

"But why those memories specifically?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If I know one thing, it's that stuff like this usually has some meaning behind it" Connor said the white-haired boy.

"He's got a point" Lindsey chimed in, "But we'll worry about this later"

"Yeah. It's time to go into the animus, right?" Lincoln guessed.

"Yes, but first we need to check your vitals. It's been a month and we need to make sure you're in top condition before you can go back into the animus" Lindsey told him. She then pulled out a large tablet and pressed some buttons that made a laser scan the boy's body.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Elementary…**_

"So, what is it that you need from me, third oldest sibling?" Lisa asked, examining a beaker of a green chemical as she and her sister stood in her kindergarten class.

"I need you to help me find Lincoln, sis. He's been acting weird lately" Luna told her.

"How so?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he beat up this girl that likes to pick on my friends and I. He beat me home despite me taking a shortcut. And then there's that weird glare he's been having lately" Luna said, "You seriously haven't noticed?"

"I did think it was strange how he was able to scare Cliff with just a glare alone" Lisa cradled her chin in her hand with a raised eyebrow, "But after a while, I just dismissed it. Besides, I try not to concern myself with the affairs of others" she added as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I _can't_ dismiss it. Something's going on with our brother and I want to know what it is" Luna replied.

"I can understand you're worried about him. I assume you were the first one to hold Lincoln the day he was brought home?" Lisa asked.

"You got that right. I may not be his _oldest_ sister, but I've considered myself to be his self-proclaimed guardian. So, you're damn right I'm worried about him!" Luna crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, are you going to help me find him or not?"

There was a short pause between the two sisters. Lisa sighed in defeat, hopped off her stool and made her way to her backpack. The little genius then pulled out a device.

"Here, use this" Lisa handed Luna a tablet-looking device, "I embedded a tracking device in the side of Lincoln's neck" she told her sister, pressing a button on the device that activated the tracker.

"Wait, you didn't put those in the rest of us, did you?" Luna asked. Unknown to her, a blinking green light appeared in the side of her neck.

"Nooo…" Lisa glanced to the side with a wicked grin.

Luna would just let that slide for now.

"Thanks, Lis. I'll be sure to bring it back" Luna said, leaving the classroom as she followed the tracker.

Meanwhile, the four-year-old proceeded to pack her things into her backpack as she prepared to leave.

* * *

 _ **Assassins Hideout…**_

"Ok, all of your vitals seem to good. Now you can… Wait a minute, what's this?" Lindsey looked at the silhouette of Lincoln on the tablet.

"What's what?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to have a tracker embedded in you" Lindsey told him.

"A tracker?" Lincoln repeated.

"It's true, man. You've got a green light beeping on the side of your neck" Connor pointed to the beeping device.

"Oh, god damn it! It was probably my little sister Lisa that did this" Lincoln groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Your sister knows how to use that type of technology?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow.

"Use and _build_. She's only four, but she's a freakin' genius and she often uses sisters and I as guinea pigs and usually without our permission" Lincoln explained.

" _That's a messed-up thing to do to your own flesh and blood_ " Connor thought, raising an eyebrow.

"We've got to get that thing removed" Jerome pointed out.

"Jerome's right. Time to go into surgery" Lindsey said.

* * *

Luna had been following the tracker on the device. She made sure to be careful when crossing the street when doing so. She had been walking for a while when the dot showed appeared on one of the buildings on the map. However, the dot had suddenly went dead, vanishing from said map.

"What the hell?" Luna raised an eyebrow, confused at what just happened.

The rocker girl shrugged. She supposed it wasn't that big a deal, she was about three-quarters of the way there anyway. Holding the device under her arm, she headed to the building where the dot once was. When she arrived, she saw it was an abandoned warehouse or something. Why would Lincoln come here of all places?

* * *

The tracking chip was not in a tiny pan. Once it had been removed from Lincoln's neck, Connor handed the blood covered chip over to Jerome and Lindsey. There, the two scientists proceeded to disable the tiny device.

"Lincoln, wake up, sweetie" Kat said, shaking the white-haired boy awake.

Lincoln groaned as he opened his eyes. Upon sitting up, he felt a sharp pain the side of neck.

"Ow! Yeah, that's gonna leave a scar" Lincoln said, his palm covering his surgery injury part that had just been stitched up.

"Not necessarily" Kat sat beside him, "Instead of using alcohol, I used a fast-acting serum that Lindsey and I created after your surgery. Your wound should heal in a few hours" she told him as she ran her fingers through his white hair.

"Thanks, Kat" Lincoln smiled, "Ok, I'm ready to head into the animus" he looked towards Connor.

"Actually, I think it's best if you head home, Lincoln" Connor replied.

"What? But the chip is removed. I want to know what happens with my ancestor and continue my training" Lincoln said, protesting.

"Yes, but you just got out of surgery. Like Kat said, it's going to take a while for that wound to patch up" Connor said, "Come back tomorrow when it's healed up" he added.

With a hesitant nod, Lincoln put his shirt back on and headed out of the in medical center. He took the elevator up to the first floor. He then exited the hideout.

"So, this is where you've been hanging out?" A voice asked.

Out of instinct, Lincoln pulled his switchblade out of his pockets, pressing the button on the handle that unsheathed it. Turning to the source of the voice. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw none other than his sister Luna.

"Dude is that a switchblade?!" Luna pointed at the weapon in her brother's hand.

"Uhh…" Lincoln looked at his sister at a loss for words.

"Where did you get a switchblade? And what were you doing in that building?" Luna asked, stepping towards him with a glare and her hands on her hips.

"I… I wasn't doing anything" Lincoln glanced off to the side.

"Don't give me that! I just saw you walk out of there" Luna pointed to the building beside them, not taking her eyes off her brother.

On the roof of the warehouse, stood Connor. He was heading home, when he caught a glimpse of Lincoln. He saw the white-haired boy back up a bit as a girl in purple approached him, a switchblade in his hand. Taking action, Connor leapt from the roof.

"Luna, I—" Lincoln was cut off midsentence as his sister had been tackled to the ground, "What the? Connor!" the white-haired boy looked surprise at his mentor.

"Get out of here, Lincoln. I'll take care of her" Connor told Lincoln as he glared down at the girl beneath him before unsheathing his hidden blade.

"Connor, no! She's my sister!" Lincoln shouted in protest.

"…What?" Connor looked at Lincoln with confusion out of the corner of his eye. He then looked down at the girl beneath him.

Luna's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed out, fainting from the sight of the assassin's weapon.

* * *

"Ugh…" Luna groaned.

The rocker girl stirred awake. Slowly opening her eyes, Luna sat up. It didn't take her long for her to realize she was in what appeared to be a hospital room. The last thing she remembered was that she was talking to her brother and—

"Hey, glad to see you're finally up" a voice said. Luna turned her head to see Lincoln approach her, "How are you feeling, Luna?" Lincoln asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Fine. Where am I?" Luna asked, looking around.

"You're at our hideout" another voice said. the two siblings looked to see Connor, standing in front of them.

"Ah!" Luna screamed, scooting back as she remembered what almost happened.

"Relax, Luna, Connor's a friend" Lincoln placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Friend?! He just tried to kill me!" Luna said to her brother as she pointed as the assassin.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were trying to hurt Lincoln" Connor said, rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't know he had another sister"

"I have ten sisters" Lincoln informed him, making Connor look at him wide-eyed.

" _Ten sisters? Have his parents never heard of condoms?_ " Connor thought.

"Bro, what the hell is going on here?!" Luna looked at her brother.

Lincoln looked at Connor, who gave a nod. He then turned back to his older sister.

"Well, I'll tell you, but I doubt you'd believe me…" Lincoln said.

"Try me" Luna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, so, for the past millennia there has been a secret war…" Lincoln began, "Throughout this war, there have been two factions that oppose each other. You've heard of Abstergo, right?"

"The video game company?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, that's just a cover" Connor chimed in, "They're actually run by group of people known as the Templars, who wish to control the world by taking away people's free will" he told Luna, "Meanwhile, we're the other faction, the ones that oppose them. The Assassins" he added.

"The Assassins are the ones that fight for free will and thinking" Lincoln informed her, "And I've been coming here to train with them. That's about it. I know that must be a lot to take in"

"Yeah, a little. But go back a second…" Luna began, "When you say assassins, you mean the kind of people?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not the kind that kill for hire" Lincoln told her.

"And you're training to be one?" Luna raised an eyebrow, a skeptical tone in her voice.

"That's right" Lincoln nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I just have one thing to say. Are you nuts?!" Luna shouted, "You can't be a killer, it's way too dangerous! Plus, I doubt you're capable of doing something so horrible!" Luna said sternly.

"Oh, you think so? How about I prove you wrong?" Lincoln challenged. Luna blinked, "Connor, time I headed into the animus" Lincoln looked at the assassin with a smirk.

Connor sighed with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"So, you're really want to do this" Connor asked as he attached the arm to the sides of the belt on Lincoln's waist.

"Positive" Lincoln nodded.

"Lincoln, you should know that if you go into the animus, there chance your mental state could worsen" Lindsey informed him.

"In other words, the bleeding effect could be prolonged" Jerome told him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Lincoln replied before looking at his sister. Connor then put the needle into the back of Lincoln's neck, "GAH!" Lincoln screamed, though not nearly as loud as the first two times.

"Bro…" Luna muttered, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at him with worry.

"This'll prove I have what it takes" Lincoln told her.

The arm then lifted him into the air before plunging him to the ground, commencing the regression. Lincoln's third animus session had begun.

* * *

 **There's the end of this chapter. Next few chapters will center around John as we enter Lincoln's third animus session. Looks like Luna's finally in on Lincoln's little secret and is about to see him inside of the animus. What will she think of all this? The only way to find out is to read the upcoming chapters.**

 **Why do you think Lincoln's having memories of John's memories of Joanna when he experiences the bleeding effect? Could there some meaning behind it?**

 **I thank Moon5555 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	14. Animus Session 3 (Part 1)

**Hey, here's chapter 14 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. As said before, these next few chapters will center around John and he might meet a few familiar faces along the way. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Michigan, August 1884…**

John walked into the Mentor's office. A good three months had passed since he assassinated Alonzo, with little to no information on his next target. Until now, that is.

"You wanted to see me, Wayne?" John asked as he stepped into the mentor's office.

"Yes, we've just received information regarding your next target" Wayne said, clasping his hands in front of his face.

"Flynn Reid? What information do you have on him?" John asked.

"Only that he has a fiery temper and that he's been terrorizing the town of Royal Woods" Wayne informed him.

"My hometown?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We need you to head back there and take care of him" Wayne said.

"Understood" John nodded in confirmation, "But may I ask for someone to come along with me on this mission? I might need some extra help"

"Sure. How many do you think you might need?" Wayne asked.

"Oh, just one…" John said with a light smile.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods…**_

"So, this is your hometown, huh?" Rose asked as she and John stood on the roof of one of the buildings.

"Yeah, it's great to be back after all these years. This place hasn't changed a bit… at least, in terms of appearance" John said.

"I think it'll be easier if we split up. We be able to get more information that way" Rose said to him.

"Right. I'll let you know if I find anything" John nodded in agreement.

John spread his arms out before leaping from the building, falling into a haystack below while Rose ran across the rooftops. He then pulled himself out haystack, dusting himself off. When John looked up, he saw something… or rather, some _one_. Someone that looked somewhat familiar.

It was a dark-skinned woman with black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a purple dress that stopped at her shins, black high-heeled boots, and a purple choker around her neck. Now that he got a closer look at her, he realized that he knew this woman. A woman from his past.

"Aviva?" John asked himself in a whisper.

 **Luna:** She kind of looks like Ronnie Anne.

Hiding in the crowd, John followed his old flame. He had followed her to the market, where she had purchased some produce. Meanwhile, Aviva had this weird feeling crawling up her spine. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like she was being watched.

Aviva arrived at her house, entering and closing the door behind her. When John arrived, he saw that the woman's house appeared to be rundown and kind of tacky. John tilted his head in confusion. How could Aviva live in a dump like this? The assassin then approached the front door of the crappy-looking home. John then knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Maldita sea, (God damn it,) I told you you'll get your money…" The door opened, revealing Aviva. She paused upon seeing the man before her, "Can I help you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you can. It's rather important and it involves you" John said, hiding his face under his hood.

"If this is about the money, tell your boss—"

"No, it's nothing like that" John cut her off, "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" he asked.

There was a short pause before Aviva stepped out, closing the door behind her. She motioned for the man to follow her. They went around the house and to the backyard. The backyard was just as bad as the house with dry, yellow grass and planks of wood everywhere. Wow, this place really sucked.

"We can talk here" Aviva said before turning to the man behind her, "So, what is it that you want to—mmph!" Aviva was cut off when the man grabbed her shoulders and moved in for a kiss on the lips. She then shoved him away, "What the hell?! You don't even know me, and you kiss me out of nowhere?!" she asked angrily.

John chuckled, "Oh, I think I know you quite well. We did grow up together and date each other after all" he said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Aviva asked, looking at him with confusion.

"Really, Aviva?" John removed his hood, "You don't recognize your cowboy?" he asked smugly.

"John?!" Aviva asked with surprise, her eyes widened in shock.

 **Luna:** He kind of looks like Lincoln.

 **Connor:** Well, he is Lincoln's ancestor. It only makes sense.

"In the flesh" John gave a confirming nod.

"John…" Aviva stared at him at a loss for words.

John stared back.

"John…" Aviva smiled.

A smile crossed John's face.

"John…!" Aviva growled, her eyes narrowing into an angry glare.

Uh-oh.

"Now, Aviva, I know you must be angry at me—" *smack* John felt her slap him across the face, "Ok… I deserve that—" *smack* she slapped him again, "And that, but look—"

Aviva lifted her leg behind herself, about to kick him.

"No, no, I don't deserve _that_!" John said, covering his crotch with hands.

"Angry? Angry doesn't even BEGIN to cover it, John Morgan!" Aviva shouted at the top of her lungs.

" _So, it's true. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ " John thought to himself as he looked at his childhood friend and girlfriend.

"Do you remember that night, the night we made love for the first time?" Aviva asked.

"How could I forget? It was amazing. Even though we were only twelve" John commented.

 **Luna:** They lost their v-cards when they were twelve? Wow, that's… wow…

"It was one of the best nights of my life" Aviva said with a light shake of her head, "When I woke up the next morning, I wanted to do nothing more than just cuddle up with you under a tree or on a bench" she told him, "But when I arrived, I found your house burned to ash"

The was a short pause between them.

"I thought you were dead, John" Aviva said, "God, you've been alive this whole time and never told anyone you were leaving. Do you have any idea what you put me through?!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aviva…" John said her name.

"You left without telling me. You didn't even say goodbye…" Aviva sobbed, the tears running down her cheeks, "I could've at least gotten a letter or a message from a pigeon. Something that could've let me know that you were ok"

As much as she tried, she couldn't hold back the tears. Aviva broke down, sobbing into her hands. With a feeling of guilt in his chest, John approached the woman before him and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Aviva. I really am" John whispered, "Though, it's probably little consolation if I apologize now" he added.

"Why? Why did you leave?" Aviva looked up him with teary eyes, "Tell me why" she said in an almost pleading tone.

John exhaled through his nose. Looking down at Aviva, he saw a pleading look in her eyes, begging for an answer. He couldn't lie to her.

"Revenge" John began, "After we had our little moment together, I went straight home. However, when I arrived, I saw the whole place engulfed in flames. When fire died down, I was informed that my parents had been killed as well" he told her.

 **Luna:** Losing his parents _and_ his home? That's messed up, dude.

"On that night, I vowed to get revenge upon the people that took their lives" John concluded as they broke their embrace.

"Did you find out who did it?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, they're called the Weston twins. Two pyromaniac brothers that terrorize whoever and burn whatever they please" John told him, "I haven't found them yet, but I have some information on someone that might"

"Well, I guess that's understandable. But I'm still mad at you for leaving me, cowboy" Aviva said, delivering a swift punch to John's arm.

John rubbed his arm. For a small woman, she sure was strong. He wouldn't be surprised if one of her descendants turned out the same way.

"I spent time with you all those years because I loved you, John" Aviva told her.

" _Loved_? What you mean by—"

"Aviva, I'm home!" a voice said, cutting John off midsentence.

They looked to see a dark-skinned man with black hair and a Hispanic mustache. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt, dark brown pants, and black shoes.

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"This is my childhood friend, John" Aviva introduced John as she approached the other man, "John, this is my husband, Rico Casagrande" she introduced John to the other man.

John remained silent for a moment. He then gave them a smile, albeit a fake one.

"You're married now. That's great. I'm so happy for you" John said through gritted teeth.

The married couple glanced at each other, and then at John. They could tell that on the inside he probably wasn't as happy as he appeared.

"Come inside, John. I think it's better if we talked about this indoors" Aviva insisted.

* * *

"So, a few years after I thought you were dead, I met Rico" Aviva began as she, Rico and John drank hot tea, "We became friends, went on a few dates and eventually became a couple" she informed John.

"And a few months ago, after years of being a couple, I finally proposed and… well, you know the rest, amigo (friend)" Rico said.

"I'm not your amigo (friend)" John crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Aviva's husband. The assassin sighed, "But I will admit, you do have great taste in women" he said.

"Coming from the previous guy that dated her, that means a lot" Rico replied.

"You said something earlier about money. Are you having financial troubles?" John turned his attention towards his former girlfriend.

"You could say that" Aviva said, "The new mayor has been doing things and has been bleeding us dry" she told him.

"Why? Who is he? And what happened to the old mayor?" John asked.

"His name's Flynn Reid and he's a crazy bastard that loves making other people's lives miserable" Aviva said, "As for our old mayor, he died peacefully in his sleep. At least, that's what they say" she added.

" _Flynn Reid? That's the name of my next target. What're the odds I'd get some useful information from my childhood girlfriend?_ " John thought to himself, "What do you know about him? Specifically, I mean" he asked.

"Only that he's a hot head that beats up on anyone that doesn't pay him" Aviva told him.

"That's the only the fucker does come out of his office. He's taken up residence in town hall" Rico told him.

"I see. And he's been taking money from the townsfolk, even you?" John asked.

"Yes" the married couple nodded in confirmation.

"Well, not if I can help it" John stood from his seat. He began walking towards the door before stopping in his tracks and looking over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Aviva. I'll make this guy pay or my name isn't John Morgan" he told her before exiting his ex's house.

"What did he mean by that?" Rico asked his wife.

"If I know John—and I do, usually when he says he'll make someone pay, he means it" Aviva replied, looking at the front door, " _Just what are you going to do, John?_ " she asked herself in her head.

* * *

 **And here's the end of chapter 14. John now knows the location of his next target thanks to information given to him by his girlfriend. Well,** _ **ex-girlfriend**_ **now, considering she's married. Still, he knows the location of his next target thanks to her… and her husband, to an extent. And now we know Ronnie Anne's related to Aviva on her mother's side.**

 **Any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter? Say it in a review or send me a private message.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 and Moon5555 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	15. Animus Session 3 (Part 2)

**Hey guys, here's chapter 15 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

John was walking in the middle of town. Having gotten the information needed from Aviva, he was on his way to town hall.

"John!" He heard a voice call his name. Looking up, he saw his fellow assassin, Rose standing on the roof of a two-story house, "Did you get any information on Flynn?" Rose asked as she jumped from the roof, landing on her feet.

"Flynn's taken up residence at town hall and took as mayor. He's also been taking money from innocent people and harms them if they don't pay" John informed her, "What about you?"

"I found out that the area is guarded, and Flynn only comes out under certain conditions" Rose informed him.

"Well then, it's a good thing I brought back up, isn't it?" John said smugly, crossing his arms.

* * *

 _ **Town Hall…**_

"So, what's the plan?" Rose asked as she and John hid behind a corner, looking at two guards standing in front of entrance of the building to the mayor's office.

"To put it simply, we take out those guards, sneak in and take out any other guards that might be inside. We find the mayor's office, lure out Reid and take him out" John told her.

"Simple enough. And I know where to start" Rose said, pulling out a small smoke bomb and a slingshot.

The female assassins placed the ball into the sling before pulling it back with her fingers. Closing one eye, she aimed it at the guards. She aimed it at the doorstep and released the sling. The smoke bomb hit the doorstep, releasing a huge smoke cloud that made the guards choke and cough. The assassin duo then ran towards the guards, leaping into the air as they unsheathed their hidden blades. They then plunged their blades into the guards' throats, killing them within seconds.

With the door open, John and Rose entered the building, making sure to close and lock it behind them. Up ahead, they saw the mayor's office. However, they weren't in the clear as they saw more guards standing next to the door. Four on each side with a weapon in hand.

 **Luna:** Ok, how're these dudes going face all those guards?

John took out his crossbow and shot an arrow at one of the guards, the arrow hitting him straight in the forehead.

"Nice shot" Rose complimented.

"Thank you" John smiled.

The act got the other guards' attention and they banded together. One of them charged, but Rose was quick and threw a throwing knife into their chest, piercing their heart. The others then surrounded the two assassins, who had their backs to each other. They looked at each other over their shoulders and nodded in silent agreement. They pulled out their swords.

The guards in the middle slashed at them, but they countered with a parry and impaled them in their stomachs. The guards on the northside tried to stab them, but they dodged out of the way and delivered heavy slashes to crook of their necks, severing the arteries. Finally, the guards on the southside tried to slash at them, but like before, John and Rose countered with a parry. The assassins slashed at the guards' thighs, causing them to kneel. With a spin, they slashed at the guards' backs, making them fall to floor dead.

 **Luna:** Woah, those dudes are really in sync with each other.

 **Connor:** Chances are they've worked together before. Plus, she is one of the people that trained John.

"Well, that was easy" Rose commented.

"Now comes the main event" John chimed in.

John and Rose approached the office door and stood on either side of the doorframe. John then gave a few quick knocks on the door. When there wasn't a reply, he knocked again. Harder.

"What is it?" A voice said from behind the door, an annoyed tone behind it.

"Some guy is outside protesting. He says he refuses to pay you any further" John told him, pretending to be one of the guards.

"WHAT?! Everyone in this low-class town pays me!" they heard Reid shout angrily, stomping as they heard footsteps, "Those that don't will painfully regret it" Flynn opened the door. He took a few steps before noticing the dead bodies of his guards on the ground, "What? What happened here? Who's responsible for—AAGH!"

Flynn screamed in pain, his eyes shrinking to the size of pins. Blood then spilt out of the corner of his mouth. With his guard down, it left an opening for John to sneak up behind him. The assassin placed a hand on his target's shoulder before plunging his hidden blade into his back. The blade had pierced his heart, the tip of it coming out of his chest.

 **Luna:** Whoa, dude! Brutal!

John then carefully lowered Reid to the ground.

 _[Confession]_

"Your time has come to an end, Reid. You won't be threatening the people of this town any longer" John said as he held his target in his arms.

"I had a feeling an assassin would come eventually, but I never thought it'd be one so young. The brothers swore they killed you" Flynn said.

"Brothers? You're referring to the Weston Twins, aren't you? Where are those low life bastards?!" John yelled, an angry glare in his eyes.

"They are always on the move. They stay out of sight and never make themselves known until the high leader orders a kill" Flynn told him.

"And just who would that leader be?" John raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was just told to look over this land after we burned your house and killed your parents. This was supposed to be my chance to rise in the ranks of the Templar order" Flynn said.

"And yet you've failed" John said, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Heh. So, I have. If you thought I liked money, there's someone out that's even greedier than me…" Flynn coughed, "Well, at least the brothers… got… two… out of… four…" he trailed off before going limp in the assassin's arms.

" _Two out of four? But I was the only one that survived. Unless…_ " John trailed off in his thoughts. He then looked back at his now deceased target, "Have fun in the afterlife. Requiescat in pace (Rest in peace)" John said before lying Flynn's dead body on the ground, using his hand to shut his eyes.

 _[End of Confession]_

"Well, I that takes care of Flynn" Rose commented as she approached John who had removed his blade from Flynn's corpse.

"Let's get out of here" John said, he and Rose sneaking out before they someone caught wind of what went on.

* * *

 _ **Aviva's House…**_

Aviva was in the kitchen, chopping carrots in preparation for dinner, when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of John, standing on the doorstep.

"You're back!" Aviva threw her arms around him in a hug, "How did it go? What happened?" she asked as she broke the embrace.

"It went well. You won't have to worry about Reid harassing you anymore" John told her, "Here, take this" he pulled out a small sack of money and placed it in Aviva's hand.

"John, where did you get is?" John asked, looking at the sack quizzically.

 _[Flashback]_

John removed the small money sack from Reid's waist before removing his blade from the corpse's back.

"Let's get out of here" John said.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"I think it's better for you if you don't know" John told her, "Trust me, you need that money more than I do" he added.

"Thanks, cowboy" Aviva smiled, giving him playful punch in the arm.

"Yeah, that's one way to thank me" John said, rubbing his arm a little, "Hey, can I talk to your husband a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. Rico, John wants to talk to you!" Aviva shouted.

Rico then came in, approaching the door as he walked past Aviva who went back to the kitchen.

"Hello John, you wanted to talk to me?" Rico asked.

"Close the door" John told the man. Rico, albeit a bit hesitantly, closed the door behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk abou—" Rico was cut off by John grabbing him by his shirt.

"Do you love her?" John asked.

"What?" Rico looked at him with confusion.

"You heard me. Do you… love her? Aviva" John repeated slowly, narrowing his eyes in a glare.

"Yes, I do. I love her with all my heart, she means the world to me" Rico told him.

There was a pause between the two men. Using his eagle vision, John gazed into his eyes. John could tell that Rico was telling the truth.

"Ok then" John said, "But!" he unsheathed his hidden blade and held it close to Rico's neck, "If harm her, physically or emotionally… if you make her cry, so help me, I will find you and make you regret the day you met me" he told him in threatening tone.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting her" Rico said, though John could tell that he was frightened on the inside.

"Yeah, you better" John sheathed his blade, shoving him, "Just promise me you'll take good care of her"

"I will" Rico replied.

"Not a word of this to her" John added, pointed a finger at him. Rico nodded in agreement. "Now bring her back out. I want to say goodbye before I leave"

Rico then headed back inside. A minute later, Aviva came out once again.

"Uh, hi. I'm going to be leaving now and I just thought I'd say goodbye this time" John said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, at least you're saying goodbye this time" Aviva smiled and spread her arms open.

Taking the hint, John pulled her in close and held her in a tight hug.

"So, this is how we end our romantic relationship, huh?" John asked.

"No…" Aviva pulled her head back to face him, "This is" she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

The two former lovers held each and after a while, they broke their kiss. It only lasted a minute, but to them, it lasted so much longer. John smiled, and then released a short sigh.

"I'm going to miss that…" John said, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"So am I. Part of me will always love you, John Morgan" Aviva told him, caressing his cheek, "I wish you the best and hope you find love again" she added.

 **Luna:** [teary-eyed] Oh, that just breaks my heart. My achy, breaky heart.

John gave a light smirk and gave her a quick nod. Aviva smiled back. They childhood friends looked at each other one last time before Hispanic woman turned around. However, a thought came back into the assassin's mind.

"Wait a minute, Aviva" John quickly grabbed her hand before she could retreat into her home.

John's ex looked back at him in silence, waiting for him to say something.

"I was wondering if you had any information regarding someone else that I know" John began vaguely.

* * *

"So, who was that woman? Was she your girlfriend or something?" Rose asked, she and John standing on the roof of a building that was a good distance away from Aviva's house.

"She was. She got married recently, so now she's my ex-girlfriend" John told her.

"I'm sorry, John" Rose placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm sure I'll find love again, someone that'll love me as much Aviva did. Maybe even more, if I'm lucky" John said, accepting his relationship with Aviva being over.

"Who knows? The person you're meant to be with might be right under your nose" Rose smiled, putting her arms behind her back, "So… ready to head back to the hideout?"

"Not yet. There's someone else here that I need to see again" John told her.

"Oh? Who's that?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"The one person that I grew up with that was closer to me than Aviva. My sister…" John began, "Joanna"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Not only did John assassinate his second target, but he also up with his old flame, Aviva. Next chapter will answer the question that most of you have been wondering: What happened to Joanna? I'm sure it'll be an interesting family reunion between John and his sister. Whether his big sister will be happy or pissed off upon seeing him is anyone's guess.**

 **I thank Moon5555 and Gamelover41592 for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **I'd also like to thank my friend WTBB501 (or Noobfox13 as he's now called) for helping me with the ideas for this story. Sadly, his account was "deleted" so won't be able to work with him anymore. Dude, if you're reading this, thank you for all the times you've helped me with this story and if your account gets back up or you decide to create a new one, message me and we can catch up.**

 **If any of you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters for this story, say it in a review, send me a private message, or hit me up on Discord. Here's my Discord Tag: Sunblast X #9257.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	16. Animus Session 3 (Part 3)

**Hey there, here's chapter 16 of** _ **Assassin's Creed Awakening**_ **.**

* * *

Joanna Morgan, daughter of Carter and Jennifer Morgan, and elder sister of John Morgan lied comfortably in her bed. She was strumming on her guitar, trying to find the right note for a song that she was working on. With the notes she was playing, she thought it was coming along very well.

"This is a good tune" Joanna said, giving her guitar a light strum, "Hmm. I wonder how my little brother is doing with his little girlfriend" she said to herself.

*bang* *bang* Joanna jumped. She knew that sound, it was the sound of bullets being shot from a gun. From what she could tell, it was coming from downstairs.

"Pull the trigger, you sissy!" she heard her father yell from downstairs.

*bang* she heard a third gunshot, making her jump again. After a minute, she heard the back door close. After a few minutes of silence, Joanna hopped out of bed and exited her room. When she walked down the stairs, she was greeted by scent of smoke. Upon entering the living room, she saw the house beginning to burn. Looking towards the kitchen, what she saw made her scream at the top of her lungs. Her parents' dead bodies.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, the fire that was engulfing her home reflected in her eyes.

* * *

 **Michigan, August 1884…**

"You never mentioned you had a sister, John" Rose said as they walked down the street.

"No one ever asked, so I never brought her up" John replied with a shrug. "But now that I'm back in my home town, I can pay her a visit"

"Do you know where she is?" Rose asked.

 _[Flashback]_

"It's your sister, isn't it?" Aviva guessed as to who her ex was referring to. John gave a confirming nod. "What do you want to know?"

"Is she alive? If she is, how is she? Where is she? What's she doing?" John listed off his questions before being silenced by Aviva placing a finger over his lips.

"Easy there, John. One question at a time" Aviva said with a deadpanned expression. She then removed her finger and smiled. "She's alive"

John sighed in content, "Good"

"And to answer your other questions. She's fine and doing well" she told him. "As for where she is and what she's doing… Well, it might come as a bit of a shock. Do you really want to know?"

John nodded. "Tell me everything"

 _[End of Flashback]_

John and Rose had arrived at a building near the eastside of town. It was a two-story building labeled: _The Cocotte_. From what Aviva had told John, it was built two years after he had left. It was a place where men went to receive… special services from women. For a price, that is. When they entered, they were greeted by the scent of expensive perfume.

"I can't believe your sister works her. Is she really a courtesan?" Rose asked her fellow assassin.

"That's what we're here to find out" John replied. "If Joanna does work here, I hope she'll recognize me" he added.

 **Luna:** Joanna? That's the name Lincoln kept calling me.

 **Connor:** That was due to the bleeding effect. We'll explain once your brother steps out of the animus.

Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed an end table. On the end table rested a piece of paper. Taking the paper into his hands, John noticed that it was a list of courtesans that worked here. His sister's name wasn't on it. However, he did notice one name that caught his attention: Annie M.

" _Annie. That's nickname I gave to Joanna. Could she be the girl on this list?_ " John thought to himself.

"May I help you?" a voice asked.

The two assassins looked up to see a well-dressed man approach them. He was taking a long shot, but John had to risk it.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with Annie" John said.

"Which Annie?" The man asked.

"Annie M." John replied.

"Ah, yes. Come with me" The man gestured for them to follow him and they did so. "She's one of our best, you know. Men can't seem to get enough of her" The man told them as they entered a room with two couches and a chair, "Have a seat, I'll go get her"

The assassins sat down, Rose putting one leg over the other as she sat in the chair while John sat on the couch. The blonde haired as woman gazed at the slightly younger man before her. He had an ex-girlfriend that was now married, and now she just learned he had a sister, one that hopefully they were about to meet.

" _What else don't I know about this handsome guy?_ " Rose asked in her head. " _Wait… Did I just call John handsome?_ " she thought as a blush crept across her face.

"Hello" a feminine voice called. The looked to see a woman standing in the doorframe. John's eyes widened in shock. "You wanted to speak with me?" she asked.

"Joanna…" John muttered her name under his breath, barely above a whisper.

She had grown from the last time he saw her. She wore a red dress with black trims, a black sash around her waist tied into a bow in the back. The top portion stopped halfway up her chest, revealing the upper half of her breasts which had grown to a respectable medium size. She wore black gloves that went up to her elbows and black boots that went up to her knees. Around her neck was a black choker with a red gem in the center. To top it all off, the back of her long, brown hair was tied up in a bun, her bangs covering her forehead, the hair running down the sides of her face twirled. She also sported black eyeshadow over her eyes.

There was no doubt this was Joanna Morgan, John's older sister, now all grown up.

 **Luna:** [her eyes were widened, jaw dropped in shock and disbelief] Dude…

 **Connor:** What?

 **Luna:** Dude. Except for the long hair and huge rack, she looks just like ME! [Luna then fell to her knees]

"Did you say something?" Joanna asked, taking a step forward.

"Uh… yeah, I did want to talk to you" John said.

"Alright" Joanna approached him. However, rather than sit next him, she instead sat in his lap with her back facing him. "What did you want to talk to me about, sweetie?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

 **Connor:** That must be awkward for John, considering that's his sister and they're both adults.

A blush crept across John's face and his heart began to race. He shook his head can cleared his throat to rid his nerves. He then spoke.

"Ma'am, have you heard of the Morgan family?" John asked, keeping a calm demeanor.

"Yeah, they were good people. A loving mother, a hard-working father and two great kids…" she began. "I should know. I'm one of those kids"

"And what about the other?" John asked.

"The other was my younger brother. I don't know what happened to him. Last I saw him, he was heading out to spend time with his girlfriend…" Joanna said. "It's been nearly seven years. For all know, he could be dead. But deep in my chest, in my heart… I know he's still alive. Somewhere"

John and Rose glanced at each other, and then to the woman sitting in his lap.

" _It_ _has_ _almost been seven years, hasn't it?_ " John asked himself internally.

"What's this about?" Joanna raised an eyebrow.

 **Luna:** For god's sake, just tell her, Papa John!

"You're right, your brother is alive. And he's closer than you think…" John told her with a smirk.

"Hm?" Joanna tilted her head in confusion.

Raising his arms, John removed his hood, revealing his face to the woman in front of him. Joanna gasped.

"John?!" Joanna shot up, looking at him with surprise and shock, her eyes the size of dinnerplates.

"Hello, big sister" John greeted.

Joanna fell weak in the knees and her breathing increased. The elder sister sighed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She then collapsed, falling to the floor with a thud.

 **Luna:** Dude, is she…

 **Connor:** Nah, she most likely just fainted.

* * *

"Ugh…" Joanna groaned.

The young woman stirred awake. Slowly opening her eyes, Joanna sat up. She realized she was on the couch.

"How strange. I dreamt that I saw an older version of my brother" Joanna said to herself as she rubbed the side of her head.

"That was no dream, Joanna" a voice said.

"Gah!" Joanna jumped. She turned to her left to see John standing behind her with his arms crossed. "John?"

"It's good to see you again, big sister" John said, the corners of his lips lifting into a small smile.

"John…" Joanna looked at her now grown up little brother, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, John!"

"Oof!" John grunted while being tackled by his sister, landing on his back with a thud. With her arms around his waist, he could feel his sister nuzzling against his chest. "I've missed this…" he whispered as he hugged her back, nuzzling the top of her head.

 **Connor:** This is a touching family reunion.

 **Luna:** The girls and I would do the same thing if were separated from Lincoln for so many years.

"I missed you Joanna. And I'm so glad you aren't mad" John said, rubbing his sister's back.

"Who said I'm not mad?!" Joanna pulled away with an angry glare.

 **Connor/Luna:** Uh-oh…

Joanna and raised her hand and brought it across her brother's face, hitting him with a hard, sharp-sounding smack.

"Ow! Damn, you slap hard!" John said, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Well, you deserve it, you jackass!" Joanna snapped at him.

 _[Flashback]_

A sixteen-year-old Joanna Morgan stood there in fear. Seeing her parents' dead bodies had made her too nervous to move. However, she snapped out of her trance when she saw the flames inch towards her. Thinking fast, she ran out the front door. The elder Morgan sibling ran as fast as she could, going to her friend's house in hopes that their family could help her.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"The next morning, I went to go look for you. I assumed you were out with Aviva all night" Joanna spoke.

 **Connor:** [smugly] Oh, he was with Aviva alright.

"But when I went over to her asked where you were, she said that you left the night before" Joanna told him.

"I remember. When I arrived home, the house was already engulfed in flames. After the fire died down, someone found our parents' dead bodies. Mom was stabbed in the chest, and Dad had gunshot wounds in his knees and forehead" John informed his older sister. "When I found out, I knew they had been murdered. I took one of the horses and left town" he added.

"One of my friends let me live with them after our house was destroyed. Where were you all these years, little brother?" Joanna asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"I met a group of people that helped train me and obtain the skills I needed to hunt down our parents' killers" John told her.

"Really? How did it go?" Joanna asked with tilt of her head.

"So far, I've only been able to get information on them. They're called the Weston twins, a pair of pyromaniacs that commit arson for the fun of it. And I've been able to get the information from the people that work with them" John informed her. "I'm sorry I made you worry all these years, Joanna"

Joanna sighed. "Don't worry about it. You're here now and we're together again. It's good to have you back, baby brother…" she leaned in and kissed her brother's cheek before nuzzling against it, "My little Johnny"

 **Luna:** Aww! That's how Leni and I would react if we reunited with Lincoln after so many years.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten. You've gotten taller than me, you're even as tall as Dad was. And you've got a beard. So handsome" Joanna commented, running her fingers through his hair.

"And you're as pretty as Mom. Although, you've got a bigger…" he glanced at her chest before quickly looking away with an embarrassed blush, "Uh… nevermind"

Joanna giggled at her brother's reaction. "So, how did you get the information out of the people that work with them? It couldn't have been easy"

John's expression became more serious. "It's a long story. Let's just say I did something—"

"They just found the mayor! He's been killed!" They heard a voice shout, cutting John off midsentence.

John turned his attention back to Joanna. The elder Morgan sibling gazed into her brother's eyes. In his eyes, she saw a coldness within them. Almost as if he knew what went on with the now deceased mayor. A thought then came to her.

" _John… did you…?_ "

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 16 (I really hope you guys don't take that little moment between John and Joanna the wrong way). Next chapter, we'll switch back to Lincoln's point of view. What will Luna think of all of this? Will she be able to keep Lincoln's secret? Both questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 and Moon5555 for helping me out.**

 **If you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or send me a private message.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
